L'Enfant Perdu de la Lumière
by Airog
Summary: Je leur faisais confiances, je pensais qu'ils étaient mes amies, ma familles, mais ils m'ont trahis. Il m'avait donné une seconde chance, mais il m'a trompé et je suis tombée dans l'obscurité. J'avais trouvé un nouveau sens à ma vie, mais on me l'a arraché. Il m'a tendu la main et j'ai vu son sourire doux me donner de l'espoir… Je suis Naruko, l'enfant perdu de la lumière.
1. Prémonition : Destinée et liens

**Il s'agit de ma deuxième fiction et mon premier en crossover. Contrairement à Naruto je n'ai pas beaucoup de connaissance des jeux Fire Emblem, donc excuser-moi pour le manque d'information.**

 **A la base je voulais finir l'histoire de « L'héritage de Naruto », avant de faire une nouvelle fiction. Mais je manquais d'idées pour faire l'histoire la suite et j'avais la tête chargé pour les autres.**

 **Je m'excuse aussi pour l'orthographié à venir.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, je n'ai décrit l'apparence et les habilles des personnes. Je le ferais dans le prochain, mais ce sont les même que dans le jeu et manga.**

 **Attention la plus part des phrase sont recopier dans le jeu.**

 **Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et du jeu Fire Emblem Awakening.**

 **Bonne lecture**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Justu / Magie : Nom Japonais (Nom Français)

\- Ecriture –

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

 **. . . Musique . . .**

* * *

 **Prémonition : Destinée et liens**

 **~ ? / POV Naruko ~**

Je me tenais dans une grande salle sombre avec un grand trône en centre. Assis se trouver la personne qui était responsable de cette guerre, Valldar. Malgré la distance, je pouvais voir son sourire sinistre et arrogant. À côté de moi, se trouver mon compagnon, Chrom.

Je cours vers Valldar, quand je tourne la tête pour voir Chrom qui avance plus rapidement. Il balance son épée à plusieurs reprise sur Valldar, mes celui esquive sans la moindre difficulté et pare avec sa magie. Je cours derrière lui pour le surprendre et lui lancer un sort, mais dans le même temps, il lève la main et crée une grande boule recouvert d'une énergie maléfique, qu'il lance sur Chrom, mais il réussit à esquiver. J'étais sur le point de lancer mon attaque quand Valldar disparait.

« Là-haut ! » J'ai entendu Chrom crier. Je lève la tête et écarquille les yeux pour voir Valldar volé sur nous et nous lancer la même attaque qu'à l'instant. Mais nous réussirent à esquiver, Chrom lance un sort sur l'ennemi qui était toujours dans le ciel, cela provoqué une immense explosion et lorsque la fumée se dissipe il était toujours intacte.

« Pauvre fou ! » Dit-il avant de disparaitre de notre vue.

Je baisse la tête pour voir Chrom à quelque distance de moi, quand il se prend une immense sphère électrique qui le jette dans un pilier. Jus le temps de le voir se levé quand j'entends un bruit de bourdonnement et je tourne la tête pour voir Valldar, qui aller de nouveau attaquer sur Chrom.

« Ha ha ha ! Meurs ! » Cria Valldar.

Je me précipite rapidement sur l'attaque et lance un sortilège qui heurte la sphère électrique et annule les deux attaques.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Valldar me regarder droit dans les yeux d'un n'air d'agacement, comme s'y je venais de lui ruiné sa fête.

 **~ POV Normale ~**

« Enfin, nous y voici ! La bataille finale ! Tu es des nôtres, Naruko. Même un destin hypothétique ne peut changer cela. » Dit Chrom en souriant en se tenant à côté de Naruko, avant de reprendre un visage sérieux et de regarder leur adversaire. « Réglons-lui son compte et finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes ! » Ajouta-il.

« Oui ! Allons-y !» Dit-elle.

« Ha ha ! Mais pourquoi résistez-vous encore ? » Moqua Valldar. Naruko se rapproche en premier de l'ennemi sorti son épée de son fourreau et attaque rapidement. Valldar réussi à parer l'arme de Naruko avant de repousser celle-ci au loin.

« Mouah ha ha ! Pauvres inconscients ! Inutile de lutter… ! Vous ne pouvez pas changer ce qui est déjà écrit ! » Dit Valldar avant de concentre son énergie sur sa main.

« Nous le pouvant et nous le feront ! Raiton : Thoron (1) ! » Cria Naruko tirant une sphère électrique de sa main.

« Masho Gimurê (Grima Vérité) (2) » Exclama Valldar en lançant sa grande boule sombre.

Les deux attaque rentrent en contactent provoquant une immense explosion aveuglant les deux combattant. Valldar qui était sur ses gardes, remarque une ombre dans la fumée, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'ombre se précipita sur lui et l'entaille au niveau du ventre. Valldar serra les dents pour éviter de crier de douleurs et tourne la tête pour son attaquant, qui n'était autre que Chrom.

« Misérables larves ! Vous allez payer pour ça ! Masho… » Déclara Valldar mes arrêta quand il entendit la voix de Naruko en haut.

« C'est terminé !» Hurla-t-elle dans le ciel, sortant de la fumée et balançant son arme vers le bas visant Valldar. Celui-ci ne pouvait voir avec horreur l'attaque lui arriver droit sur lui. La lame coupa parfaitement droit du haut en bas le corps du sorcier avant que et celui-ci ne lâche un crie inhumain.

 **~ POV Naruko ~**

Je voyer Valldar consumer par des flammes violette entourant son corps avant qu'il de tombe par terre. Chrom tourna la tête pour me face avec un sourire et aller de répondre…

« Ce n'est pas fini… » Chrom et moi avant entendu du sorcier que nous pensions mort. Je tourne rapidement la tête et écarquille les yeux pour voir Valldar se relever.

« Soyez MAUDITS ! » Hurla-t-il, lançant une attaque avec toute sa puissance et sa haine.

Sans perdre une seconde, je pousse Chrom sur le côté afin de la sauver. Je voyer alors le temps se ralentir est l'attaque se rapprocher de plus en plus près de moi. Je savais que je n'aller pas survire à cette attaque, mais j'étais rassurer que Chrom sera vivent. Quand l'attaque me toucha ma vision devient blanche et ne n'entendit plus rien. Cela ne dura que quelque instant et quand j'ai pue de nouveau voir et entendre, je senti mon corps écrasé sur le sol à cause du choc, mais étrangement je ne sentie aucune douleurs. Je voyer Chrom se précipiter sur moi.

« Ça va. » Demanda-t-il avant de me relever, j'étais encore sur le choque que je ne pouvais parler. « C'en est fini de lui. » Dit-il d'une voix de soulagement. Je regarde le corps de Valldar qui disparaissait dans les flammes violettes. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir Chrom me donner un sourire de joie. « Grâce à toi, nous sortons victorieux.» Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir sous ma capuche à son compliment. Enfin la guerre était terminer, la souffrance et la douleur était finit.

« Nous pouvons être tranquilles… » Je ne pus l'entendre la suite quand j'ai sentie alors une terrible énergie… une énergie que je n'avais pas sentie depuis des années et espéré de ne plus la ressentie. Cette énergie maléfique et horrible qui m'avait autrefois détruit ma vie et tous les autres avant que je ne sois sauvé.

« Enfin… » J'entendis la voix de Chrom et quand il me regarde, il était inquiet. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il. Pouvais sentir cette énergie maléfique, je savais ce qu'elle voulait faire. Je tenter de l'arrêter, mais j'étais impuissance, je voulais hurler à Chrom de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de moi, mais aucun mots ne sortait de ma bouche.

« Attends… » J'entendis alors un étrange son et vue les yeux de Chrom écarquillés. Je baisse la tête et rester pétrifier de ce que je voyer. Une lance faite de magie transpercée la poitrine de Chrom. Je senti alors quelque chose de fort sur ma main droite, je lève le bras et écarquilles les yeux sur le choque et la peur. Ma main était recouvert d'électricité, la même qui transperce mon ami et j'avais aussi tôt comprit.

J'ai tué Chrom.

« Ce n'est pas… » J'entendis la voix de Chrom sortir de mes pensé. Je le regarde qui tient la lance avec sa main. « Ta faute. Promets-moi de t'enfuir, s'il te plaît… je t'en prie, va-t'en…» Dit-il avait de tomber sur le sol, sont jamais se relever.

Il était mort, la personne la plus importante pour moi vient de mourir sous mes yeux. La personne qui m'avait donné le gout de vivre à nouveau, vient de disparaitre et j'étais la seule responsable. Je sentie les larmes sortir de mes yeux et j'étais sur le point d'hurler quand j'entendis un rire sombre dans ma tête, qui devenez de plus en plus forte à chaque seconde. Je voulu l'arrêter, le combattre, mais je n'arriver pas, je ne contrôler plus mon corps. Ma vision devenez de plus en plus sombre et la dernière chose que je voyais était le corps de Chrom. Une dernière chose me traversa l'esprit avant d'être engloutie dans les ténèbres…

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

 **Prochain Chapitre : Eveil**

* * *

 **Le premier chapitre est terminer, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire est n'hésité à me donner votre avis.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne s'avent pas, l'apparence de Naruko (Naruto femme) est la même que celui de l'avatar (Robin) femme standard dans Fire Emblem Awakening. Ils vous serez expliqués dans un chapitre, pourquoi Naruko ressemble à Robin (je vous promets que vous allez êtres choqués).**

 **Les explications vous seront données, dans le prochain chapitre, sur les compétences, la magie et le chakra.**

 **Tome : Terme général pour les armes magiques (comme le Bâton).**

 **A - * : Ce symbole est mis dans l'explication des techniques. Elle signifie que j'ai inventé la technique.**

 ***(A) 1 - Raiton : Thoron**

 **Type : Ninjutsu (Raiton) – Magie (Foudre)**

 **L'utilisateur concentre son énergie dans sa main, pour créer une boule électrique. Lorsque la technique est lancé elle provoque une grande explosion sur l'impact, recouvrent l'ennemi.**

 **(PS. Je vous expliquerais dans les prochain chapitre les pouvoirs de Naruko et pourquoi dans sa technique elle peut utiliser le Ninjutsu / Magie).**

 **2 - Masho Gimurê (Grima Vérité)**

 **Type : Magie (Noir)**

 **Le tome canalise les pouvoirs du dragon Grimar dont il tire son nom. Le symbole sur la couverture du tome est la marque de Grima. L'utilisateur concentre son énergie dans main qui créer une immense boule sombre électrique qui le lance sur l'ennemi et détruit tout sur son passage. Il permet aussi d'utiliser comme bouclier afin de parer les attaques des ennemis.**

 **Q1 - Romances (sauf pour Naruko et Chrom) :**

 **Homme :**

 **Basilio**

 **Brady**

 **Donnel**

 **Frederick**

 **Gaius**

 **Gerome**

 **Gregor**

 **Henr**

 **Inigo**

 **Kellam**

 **Morgan**

 **Lon'qu**

 **Owain**

 **Priam**

 **Ricken**

 **Stahl**

 **Vaike**

 **Virion**

 **Yarne**

 **Yen'fay**

 **Femme :**

 **Anna**

 **Cherche**

 **Cordelia**

 **Cynthia**

 **Flavia**

 **Kjelle**

 **Laurent**

 **Libra**

 **Lissa**

 **Lucina**

 **Maribelle**

 **Miriel**

 **Nah**

 **Noire**

 **Nowi**

 **Olivia**

 **Panne**

 **Say'ri**

 **Severa**

 **Sully**

 **Sumia**

 **Tharja**


	2. Prologue : Eveil

**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » ou du jeu Fire Emblem Awakening.**

 **Bonne lecture**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Justu / Magie : Nom Japonais (Nom Français)

\- Ecriture –

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

 **. . . Musique . . .**

 **Précédemment**

Dans une vision entre songe et réalité, Naruko et Chrom prennent le dessus sur Valldar. La vision s'achève sur un événement inattendu.

* * *

 **Prologue : Eveil**

 **~ Champ Austral ~**

En milieu d'une forêt, trois personne marcher sur la route, se dirigeant vers le village le plus proche.

L'une des personnes est un homme de grand taille, le corps imposant et droit, le visage fin, sérieux, des cheveux et yeux brun qui descend jusqu'au coup. Recouvert d'une armure blanche et bleu qui couvre tout son corps sauf la tête.

L'autre personne est une petite fille aux yeux verts, les cheveux blonds en forme de couette qui parte dans tous les sens. Au-dessus de sa tête elle porter un étrange bonnet blanc avec sur le devant plusieurs cercles accrochés les uns des autres, qui descend jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses vêtement était composé d'une robe jaune, par-dessus un tablier blanc, deux ceintures qui se croise, un corsaire marron et des botte de la même couleur.

Le dernier est un jeune homme, sur la fin de l'adolescence, ses yeux et cheveux étaient bleus foncé et sur son épaule droite il possède une étrange marque. Il était habiller d'une chemise bleu foncer, haut col ouvert, long manche sur le bras gauche, alors que l'autre bras il n'y avait rien et laissant exposer son bras muscler et feint. Des gants marron, un pantalon de la même couleur que la chemise avec les jambières et les pieds recouvert d'une armure. Il posséder une autre armure sur l'épaule gauche qui tient une cape blanche avec une ceinture de la même couleur qui se croise sur sa poitrine droite et une autre ceinture blanche qui tient une épée.

Quand ils arrivent prêt d'un lac, le garçon aux cheveux bleu remarque une étrange chose. En regardant de plus près, il voit une personne inconsciente dans l'herbe, sur le ventre, la moitié du corps était dans l'eau.

Sans perdre un instant, le garçon se précipite pour sauver la personne. Quand il l'entend, il tir doucement hors de l'eau et la retourne pour voir son apparence.

La personne est une jeune fille sur les 15 à 16 ans, la peau blanche, les cheveux blanc comme la neige en forme de couette qui descend jusqu'aux milieux du dos. Elle était habiller d'un t-shirt beige avec des rayures verticale, un pantalon blanc, des botte qui monte jusqu'aux jambières, une double ceintures épaisses marron avec par-dessous tablier court violette, ainsi qu'une épée dans la poigner et le fourreau était couvert de bandage blanche. Un manteau à capuche noir avec des symboles représentant des yeux, trois dans chaque avant-bras.

Le plus étrange était que son manteau était déchiré, coupé et brûlé. Le garçon pouvait dire par expérience que la fille inconsciente venait de sortir d'une bataille et à était son doute jeter dans la mer avant d'arriver ici.

Il remarqua alors que les deux autres finissent pas le rejoindre.

 **~ POV ? ~**

Obscurité… voilà tout ce que je voyais depuis cette étrange vision. Rien d'autre. J'avais l'impression que c'était réel, je pouvais sentir différent sentiments la tristesse, le désespoir et la peur. C'était une sensation horrible et incomparable, je ne savais pas ce qui se passé, ni ce que je devais faire ou pensée.

Cet alors d'une vois fut arrêta mes pensée.

« Chrom, on doit faire quelque chose. » Dit voix féminine. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Que suggères-tu ? » Demanda la voix d'un homme.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… » Dit l'autre. Je commencer à ouvrir lentement les yeux. Je voie un homme habiller en bleu et une fille en jaune. Cet alors qu'il me remarqua et l'homme parler le premier.

« Tu reprends tes esprit... » La fille me donne un sourire avant de répondre.

« Hé, toi ! » Dit-elle simplement.

« C'est mieux de faire la sieste dans un lit, si tu veux mon avis… Donne-moi ta main. » Dit l'adolescent qui me tendit sa main, jeter sur le point de la prendre que je vois une marque sur le dos qui représente six yeux en forme de V, mais je ne faisais pas trop attention et prit la main de l'homme. Il me leva et pue avoir une meilleur vue de son visage.

L'homme avait une coiffure bleue qui tombe sur son cou, des yeux bleus étincellent et un beau sourire. J'étais presque entrain de rougir, quand je me suis rappelé de son visage. C'était le même que celui dans ma vision, la même personne que j'ai vu morte. J'étais complétement confus et inquiète. Je ne savais quoi penser ou faire. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre plus fort que d'ordinaire. J'étais complétement perdu.

 **~ POV Normale ~**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Dit l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus. En regardant les yeux de la fille, celle-ci était noire sombre, avec une légère nuance de bleu dans la partie inférieur.

« Euh… oui. Merci, Chrom. » Répondit la fille aux cheveux blanc, encore étourdit.

« Alors tu sais qui je suis ? » Dit l'homme connu comme Chrom, un peu étonné.

« Euh… non… Hmm, c'est bizarre. Votre nom m'est venu… comme ça. » Répondit elle. Les autres étaient complétement confus à sa déclaration.

« Hmm… En effet, c'est étrange. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Que fais-tu ici » Demanda Chrom.

« Je m'appelle… euh… hmm… » La fille tenta de se rappeler de sans nom, mais sans succès. Elle senti une douleur dans le crâne et mis la main pour tenter de la calmer.

« Tu ne connais pas ton propre nom… ? » Dit Chrom étonné sur quelque chose de si évidant.

« Je ne suis pas sûre… Désolée. Mais où suis-je, au fait ? » Demanda-t-elle. La fille plus jeune comprit alors ce qui se passé sur la plus veille.

« Ah mais ouuiii ! J'ai entendu parler de ça ! Ça s'appelle de l'amnésie ! » Exclama la blonde. Mais l'autre homme du groupe ne croyait pas un instant et décide de répondre.

« Ça s'appelle un tissu de mensonges ! Nous devrions croire que vous connaissez le nom de Chrom, mais pas le vôtre ? » Dit-il. La fille plus âges commences à s'inquiété encore plus maintenant.

« Mais… Mais c'est la vérité ! » Dit-elle essayant de trouver un moyen qu'elle dit était vrai.

« Et si elle disait la vérité, Frederick ? On ne peut pas la laisser là, seule et désorientée. Quelle sorte de Veilleurs serions-nous si nous agissons ainsi ? » Dit Chrom.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Monseigneur, je me dois de vous suggérer la prudence. Il ne faut pas laisser la porte du poulailler ouverte aux renards… » Répondit l'homme appelé Frederick. Chrom lâcha un soupire avant de répondre.

« Très bien… Amenons-la avec nous en ville et de là, nous aviserons. » Dit-il.

« Attendez une minute… N'ai-je pas mon mot à dire ? » Répondit la fille blanche un peu inquiète.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que nous en discuterons là-bas. Suis-nous, à présent. » Dit Chrom avec un doux sourire.

La fille amnésique pourrais protester, vouloir faire son propre chemin, mais elle n'avait aucune idée ou elle était, ni qui elle était. A contre cœur elle décide de les suivre.

 **~ Quelque minute plus tard ~**

Cela fait un moment que les quatre personnes son rien dire, pendant le voyage la fille aux cheveux blancs à tenter de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, mais sans résultat, la seul chose qu'elle se souvient est cette étrange vision, elle avait décidé de le garder pour elle-même et ne rien dire à personne pour l'instant surtout à Chrom. Que pensera-t-il, s'y elle disait qu'elle la vue mourir. Il la prendrait s'en doute pour une folle ainsi que ses deux compagnons.

Voyant que personne ne disait rien, elle décide de rompre le silence.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Vous allez m'emprisonner ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

« Ha ha ! Non, tu seras libre de partir dès que nous aurons déterminé que tu n'es pas une ennemie d'Ylisse. » Rigola Chrom.

« C'est donc le nom de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons ? Ylisse ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir du nom, s'y elle avait déjà entendit quelque part, mais sans succès.

« Vous dites n'en avoir jamais entendu parler… ? » Dit Frederick d'incrédule avant de poursuivre. « Cette femme mérite des applaudissements ! Quelle actrice formidable ! Le froncement de sourcils était particulièrement convaincant… » L'amnésique voulu mettre un poing dans la gueule du brun, mais se retient car cela poussera les autre à croire qu'elle est bien un ennemi.

« Frederick, s'il te plaît… » Demanda Chrom en roulant ses yeux, il pouvait sentir la tension sur la fille blanche sur son compagnon et voulais l'arrêter avant que ça n'empire. « Ce royaume Ylisse et Emmeryn, la Sainte-Reine, est celle qui nous dirige. Hmm. A présent, j'imagine que quelques présentations sont de rigueur. » Dit-il quand il voit la fille blanche hocher la tête pour lui donner le feu vert. « Je m'appelle Chrom, mais apparemment, tu l'avais déjà deviné toute seule. La jeune fille délicate que tu vous là-bas, c'est ma petite sœur Lissa. » La blonde nommé maintenant Lissa se crispa quand son frère utilisa le mot délicate .

« N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis PAS délicate ! Espèce de gros nul ! » Dit Lissa avant de regarder l'autre adolescente. « Tu n'es pas obligée de prêter attention à mon frère. Il est un peu bête parfois… Mais tu peux quand même t'estimer chanceuse. Ce sont les Veilleurs qui t'ont trouvée et pas un groupe de bandits.» Dit-elle. La plus veille ne pouvait que sourire nerveusement avant de reprendre son visage sérieux et de poser une question.

« Pourquoi un tel nom ? Sur quoi veillez-vous, au juste ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Disons qu'on fait… un travail dangereux. Demande à Frederick le Méfiant. » Dit Chrom. L'homme brun incline la tête avant de répondre.

« Un titre honorifique que je porterai avec fierté… Pardonnez-moi d'être le seul à faire naturellement preuve de suspicion. Je ne demande vraiment qu'à vous croire, mais mon statut me commence le contraire. » Dit le blinder, à sa surprise l'amnésique hocha la tête on accord.

« Je te comprends, je ferai exactement la même chose à ta place. Je m'appelle Naruko. » Dit-elle. Naruko pouvait voir les autres la regarder étrangement, mais avant que quelqu'un puisse parler elle continua. « Je viens juste de m'en rappeler… Bizarre… Voilà au moins un mystère de résolu ! » Finit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

« Naruko ? Ce n'est pas d'ici, ce nom… Hmm, on verra ça plus tard. Nous arrivons au village. On va pou… » Chrom ne put finir quand Lissa hurla.

« Chrom, regarde ! Il se passe quelque chose au village ! » Dit-elle au pointant du doigt la direction.

Tout le mondes tournent la tête pour voir un village incendié et attaqué par des bandits, qui cambriolent et brûlent les maisons.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Le village est en feu ! Encore ces fichus bandits, sans doute… Frederick, Lissa ! Vite ! » Cria Chrom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? » Demanda Frederick en référence à Naruko.

« Ce n'est pas la priorité ! Il faut d'abord aller secourir ce village. » Dit Chrom. Frederick hocha la tête et dit.

« Bien répondu, Monseigneur. »

« Allez, on y va ! » Dit Lissa, les trois Veilleurs court en direction du village, laissait Naruko seul et désorienter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Hmm… » Demanda Naruko. Comme elle regarde les autres ses dirigeais vers le village sont faire attention à elle. L'amnésique pouvait maintenant fuir sans que personne l'arrête, mais une partie d'elle voulu secourir les villageois des brigands. Après un moment elle décide de les suivre Chrom et les deux autres.

 **~ Village Austral ~**

Au centre d'Austral qui donner à la Chapelle, les maisons étaient compétemment recouvert de flamme, l'église qui relier par un pont sur le village était tenu par les bandits reconnaissable pas leurs habillent rouge.

Le chef du groupe appelé Garrick, avait les cheveux roux en arrière, une barbe mal rasé avec des tatouages rouge qui ressemble à deux griffes de chaque côté du visage. Il était recouvert d'une peau de bête sur ses épaules, la poitrine exposé, un pantalon rouge et des bottes marron.

« Bouah ha ha ha ! Allez-y, les gars ! Récupérez tout ce qui brille et brûlez le reste ! Ca servira d'exemple aux autres Ylissiens ! Pas vrai, ma belle ? » Exclama Garrick avant de regarder la femme qu'il tient par les cheveux.

« Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! A L'AIDE ! » Cria la demoiselle en larme.

A ce moment Chrom, Lissa et Frederick arrive en face du pont avec leurs armes dégainées.

« Chrom, on doit les arrêter ! » Dit Lissa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Ces bandits ne seront plus une menace une fois qu'on en aura fini. » Déclara Chrom.

« Attendez ! » Cria Naruko sautant en face d'eaux. Les autres tournaient la tête pour voir la voir confus.

« Naruko ! Tu nous as suivis ! Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Chrom.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de le savoir moi-même… Mais je suis armée, et je sais me battre si vous voulez bien que je vous aide. » Dit Naruko en dégainant son arme de son fourreau, Chrom pouvait voir que l'arme était un peu étrange, la lame était un double tranchant, le poignet est gris, la fusée est recouverte de bandage, le garde est faite de peau de reptile en forme de M avec le centre représentent un magatama de couleur bleu / vert.

« Bon, d'accord… Plus en est de fous, plus on rit. Mais reste à proximité ! » Dit Chrom.

« N'oubliez pas, Naruko, Ce sont des voleurs expérimentés… Mais aussi de véritables meurtriers. Ils ne font preuve d'aucune pitié. C'est tuer, ou être tué. » Averti Frederick, la femme aux cheveux blanc hocha la tête.

« Ha ha ha ! Vous pensez que vous pouvez faire quelque chose ! En cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je tiens un otage ! Et si vous vous qu'elle vive, je vous conseille de lâcher vos armer ! Exclama Garrick mettant sa hachette à quelque centimètre du cou de la femme.

Mais avant que quelque puisse faire quelque choses, le chef des bandits à était jeté en arrière par un coup de pied sur la tête. Les autres étaient surpris que celui qui attaqua le chef ne fût autre que Naruko.

Naruko prend rapidement la demoiselle est saute en arrière avant de la relâché pour la laisser partir. Les yeux de tout le monde ont presque sortie de leurs orbites quand ils sont vus une deuxième Naruko en face de l'autre. Il eut un long silence jusqu'à ce que Chrom décide de parler.

« Naruko… quelle est se sort ! » Demanda-t-il. Il avait déjà vue plusieurs magie différente magie prouvent soigner, créer le feu ou la foudre, mais jamais une qui permettait de se cloner.

« Je ne sais pas… j'essayer de trouver une solution pour sauver la femme, quand soudain je me suis souvenue du Multi Clonage (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) (1). » Dit-elle, mais elle pouvait vois la confusion des trois Veilleurs et décide de poursuivre. « Il s'agit d'une technique qui me permet de me cloner en divisons mon énergie de part égale avec les clones. Il me permet aussi de les envoyais collecter des informations dans des lieux dangereux et lorsqu'ils se dissipent, les souvenir qu'ils sont collecté viennent en moi. » Au moment où elle finit le clone disparait dans un nuage de fumée.

« Saurais-tu… jeter des sorts ? Mais je ne voie pas de tome sut toi ? » Demanda Chrom étonner, vérifient le corps de la blanche pour trouver un grimoire, mais ne trouva rien à part son arme.

« Je ne sais pas ? En fait, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu besoins de tome. » Dit-elle à la surprise de tout le monde, car toussent savait qu'un mage ou un sorcier avait besoins d'un tome ou un bâton pour utiliser des sort contenue dans l'objet.

« Ridicule ! Il est impossible qu'une personne peux utilisait un sortilège sans un tome ou un bâton ! » A presque crié Frederick, mais Naruko juste haussas les épaulent.

« Croit le ou pas, mais pour l'instant, nous devons arrêter les bandits avant qu'ils ne blessent plus de gens. » Dit-elle, les autres hochas la tête et tournants la tête pour face à l'ennemi. Garrick finit par se relever en tenant son montent avec sa main pour diminuer la douleur. Les autres pouvaient dirent que le chef des bandits était très en colère.

« Petits morveux ! Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait ! A L'ATTAQUE ! Cria le leader. Trois des cinq bandits se précipiter sur les Veilleurs et Naruko, laissant Garrick et le mage du groupe. L'amnésique les observa attentivement afin d'élaborer une stratégie avant de regarder les Veilleurs.

« Frederick prend l'un des épéistes ! Il utilise une épée qui le désavantage sur t'as lance. Chrom attaque le barbare, t-on arme à l'avantage face à sa hache. Lissa reste derrière nous pour nous couvrir. Je prends le dernier.» Commanda Naruko. Les autres se regardent un moment avant de hocher la tête, Lissa rester sur place pour préparer à les soigner avec son bâton et les deux mâles affrontais chacun les bandits qu'a désignés par Naruko.

L'épéiste à tenter d'attaquer Frederick sur le ventre, mais celui pare l'arme avec sa lance avant de l'utiliser pour repousser le bandit et le transpercer la poitrine laissant l'épéiste tomber mort. Le barbare sauta pour frapper la tête de Chrom, mais le garçon aux cheveux bleu réussi à esquiver sans difficulté et lui couper la tête avec son arme, le laissant s'effondrais sans vie. Naruko réussie à se débarrasser de l'autre épéiste en le tranchant le ventre, mais le bandit a réussi dans un dernier effort à faire une entaille sur le bras gauche de Naruko, laissant quelque goutte de sang couler sur son manteau.

« Toujours parmi nous, Naruko ? » Demanda Chrom.

« Hmm… C'est étrange. Sur un champ de bataille, je peux… Hmm. Je peux voir des choses… » Déclara Naruko. En tenant sa blessure avec son autre bras.

« Voir des choses ? Quoi, par exemple ? » Dit Chrom confus sur cette révélation.

« Je parle de la force de l'ennemi, de son arsenal, de ses mouvements… J'ai probablement dû étudier ça quelque part. » Dit Naruko.

« Tu serais capable de jauger un adversaire d'un simple coup d'œil ? » Dit Chrom surprit.

« On dirait, Je peux peut-être même faire plus que ça, si je m'applique. Je pourrais être capable de voir la puissance et la faiblesse, les techniques d'une personne et élaborer un plan comme tout à l'heure. » Répondit-elle. Chrom et Frederick étaient très choqués d'une t'elle compétence qui pourrais avantager le groupe dans un champ de bataille et retourner la situation d'une guerre.

Lissa se dirigea à côté de Naruko pour soigner la blessure grâce à son bâton.

« Kea (Soin) (2) » Exclama la blonde, le sommet du bâton briller d'une lumière verte avant de se séparer de l'objet et entouré le corps de Naruko. Elle pouvait sentir la douleur disparaitre instantanément et la blessure se refermé.

« Merci Lissa. » Souri l'amnésique.

Dans le même temps Garrick et le mage, ne pouvaient le croire, leurs compagnons venaient d'être tués en quelque seconde. Ils pensées qu'Ylisse était faibles et lâche. Mais là, ils venaient d'être réduits de plus de la moitié en un instant. Le mage était le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Misérable Ylissiens! Uindo (Vent) (3) ! » Exclama le mage en lançant une vague de vent sur Lissa, mais Naruko le vue venir et utilisa aussi un sort.

« Raiton : Thoron » Exclama la blanche tirant une petite boule électrique. Quand les deux se heurtent et elles provoquent une explosion. Tout le monde regarde la fumée quand une seconde sphère électrique sort et explose à l'impact du mage.

« HAAAAA ?! » Hurla le mage du vent avant de tomber par terre. « Comment… est-ce possible ? Ma magie est du type vent… il aurait dû battre le tien qui est la foudre ? » Demanda-t-il en relevant difficilement la tête.

« C'est vrai que t'on sort était avantagé du mien. Mais tu oublies quelque chose d'essentielle ? Ma magie était plus puissante que la tienne, suffisamment pour contrer t'on sortilège. » Expliqua Naruko. Au moment où elle à terminer de parler, le mage était mort.

*Incroyable ! Elle peut en effet utiliser des sort sans les tomes !* Pensa Chrom. Il connaissait déjà le sortilège Thoron ainsi que le grimoire pour l'utiliser, mais voir l'amnésique pouvait l'utiliser sans le livre était un choque. Il était aussi intrigué quand elle a prononcé Raiton.

« Ça fait un de moins. Il ne reste plus que leur chef et le village sera tranquille. » Dit Frederick.

Garrick finit par se remettre du choc et rassemble le courage. Même si ses homme était battue facilement, il était toujours plus fort que ses lavette et pouvait son sortir… du moins c'est ce qu'il pensé.

« Par ici, mes petits ! Approchez… Le massacre va bientôt commencer ! » Dit-il d'un air arrogant.

Naruko et Chrom se précipitaient tous les deux sur l'ex-chef des bandits. Ils levèrent leurs épées, Garrick se mit en garde pour parer les attaques avec son hachette. Mais cela à avérer inutile quand les deux épées se baissaient en diagonales forment en X détruisant la hachette et tranchant le torse du bandit.

« Arrrgh ! » Hurla Garrick en crachant du sang et s'écroulant mort.

Les deux épéistes regardent une dernière fois le cadavre du bandit avant que Chrom ne pose ses yeux sur l'épée de Naruko.

« Cette épée est incroyable Naruko ! Je ne crois pas qu'une n'autres lame pourrais rivaliser avec Falchion » Dit-il en référence à son arme. Il avait entendu des histoires comme quoi l'épée divine légendaire était parmi, sinon la plus puissante au monde et qu'avant lui seuls Marth et Alm pouvaient la manier.

« Je te remercie Chrom. Elle est appelée Kusanagi, en dit qu'elle est capable de découper quasiment tout. » Dit-elle se souvenant du nom de l'épée quand elle la dégainé.

« Kusanagi ? Jamais entendu parler. » Dit-il, mais Naruko haussa juste les épaulent.

« Bien, il semblerait qu'on en ait fini. » Dit-elle.

« Heureusement pour les habitants, nous ne passions pas trop loin du village. Mais sérieusement, Naruko ! Tu as époustouflante ! Passes d'arme, sortilèges… ET tactiques ! Est-ce qu'il y a seulement quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? » Dit Lissa en souriant. Naruko ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir un peu sur ton d'éloges.

« Tu n'es clairement pas qu'une pauvre voyageuse ramassé au bord du chemin… » Dit Chrom d'un air sérieux.

« En effet. Peut-être que vous pourriez enfin expliquer comment vous êtes arrivée ici ? » Demanda Frederick.

« Je comprends tes doutes, Frederick. Moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi certains souvenirs refont surface et pas d'autres. Mais crois-moi. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. » Dit Naruko.

« Tu t'es battu pour sauver la vie de plusieurs Ylissiens. Mon cœur est conquis et me dit que c'est suffisant. » Dit Chrom en souriant.

« Qu'en est-il de votre raison, Monseigneur ? Vous n'écouterez pas son conseil ? » Demanda Frederick.

« Frederick, les Veilleurs ont besoin du talent de quelqu'un comme Naruko. Nombreux sont les bandits et les voisins malintentionnés qui lorgnent sur nos terres. Tu souhaiterais vraiment que nous rejetions un stratège si compétent ? Moi, je lui fais confiance, même si son histoire peut paraître étrange. » Répond Chrom avec conviction.

« Euh, merci, Chrom. » Dit Naruko alors que son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Naruko ? Tu veux te joindre à Nous ? » Proposa Chrom d'un ton qui dit qu'il est sérieux.

« J'en serais honoré. » Dit Naruko en souriant pour la première fois.

« Ces bandits avaient un accent plégien. L'avez-vous remarqué, Monseigneur ? » Dit Frederick.

« Plégien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Naruko d'un sourcil levé.

« Plegia est le royaume situé à l'ouest d'ylisse. Depuis peu, ils tentent de déclencher une guerre à travers des incursions répétées. » Répondit Chrom.

« Et ce sont toujours les gens simples et les plus démunis qui en paient le prix ! Alors qu'ils sont innocents et sans défense ! » Dit tristement Lissa.

« Mais nous sommes là pour les protéger, Dame Lissa. Les Veilleurs veillent. Ne laissez pas la colère vous submerger, votre discernement en souffrirait. » Dit Frederick tentant de rassurer le blonde.

« Je sais, je sais, mais… Peu importe… Peut-être qu'un jour, je m'y habituerai… » Dit Lissa reprenant son sourire. A ce moment un veille homme se dirige vers le groupent.

« Monseigneur, je vous en prie ! Laissez-nous vous offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Nous ne sommes que de pauvres gens, mais nous tenons à tout prix à vous remercier. » Dit le villageois. Avant que Chrom puisse parler Frederick le devança.

« Votre offre est généreuse, Monsieur et votre hospitalité plus qu'appréciable. Mais j'ai peur que nous ne devrions nous hâter vers Ylisstol. » Dit-il.

« Pour moi de la viande rouge uniquement, à point et pas trop de sel dans la soupe… » Dit Lissa quand soudain elle réalisa les parole du brun. « Quoi ?! Attends, on ne reste pas ? Mais Frederick, la nuit va bientôt tomber ! » Dit la blonde faisant la moue.

« Quand elle tombera, nous camperons. Nous vivrons de la terre, ferons des lits avec des branches… Vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez vous y habituer, n'est-ce pas ? »Dit le brun en souriant.

« Frederick ! Parfois je te déteste ! » Exclama en colère Lissa.

« Votre second est plutôt strict, Chrom. » Dit Naruko avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête. L'autre juste hocha la tête.

« Pff ! Strict , c'est plutôt gentil… J'ai quelques autres mots en tête ! » Dit Lissa. Chrom lâcha un soupire avant de répondre.

« Frederick ne sourit que lorsqu'il est sur le point d'abattre sa hache. » Dit-il.

« C'est noté. » * Ce type est un psychopathe ou quoi ? Je dois éviter de me rapprocher trop près de lui. * Dit / Pensa Naruko en suant un peu.

« Ahem. Vous vous rendez compte que je suis toujours là ? » Dit Frederick.

« Oui, oui, on sait. » Dit Chrom avec en souriant. Naruko juste rigola.

« Monseigneur, vous ne vous départez jamais de votre sens de l'humour, je vois. » Dit Frederick en roulant ses yeux.

« Ha ha ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais tu es prêt Naruko ? La capitale n'est plus très loin. » Dit Chrom voyant la blanche hocha la tête.

Les trois Veilleurs ainsi que leurs nouveaux compagnon, finissent par quittaient le village en grand drame de Lissa qui avait des larmes d'anime.

Naruko réfléchie en événement d'aujourd'hui. Premièrement elle vient de perdre sa mémoire et seuls quelques fragments mineurs reviennent de temps en temps. Mais rien dans se lieux ne semble lui faire revenir ses souvenirs, même quand Chrom a parlé d'Ylisse ou Plegia. Deuxièmement l'étrange vision qu'elle a eu en voyant la mort de Chrom. Puis le fait qu'elle puisse utiliser les sortilèges sans tome ou bâton. Et actuellement la seule chose qui pourrait lui donner des indice sur son passé son Kusanagi qui était probablement connus quelque part et son manteau abîmé dans elle pouvait deviner, qu'elle venait de sortir d'un champ de bataille.

Mais elle avait une pensé principale dans sa tête.

* Les choses risquent de devenir intéressantes. *

 **Prochain Chapitre : Ombre dans la nuit**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé lire est n'hésité à me donner votre avis.**

 **J'ai pu poster très tôt ce chapitre car je l'avais déjà commencé à le faire avant de mettre le précédant.**

 **1 – Multi Clonage (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)**

 **Classe : Kinjutsu - Ninjutsu - Techniques Clone**

 **Le jutsu permet de crée des milliers de clones. Ceci est considéré comme un kinjutsu, car il peut être potentiellement dangereux pour la personne l'exécutant, car la façon dont tous les clones sont donnés une quantité égale de chakra directement de l'utilisateur.**

 **Cette technique est également utilisée par pour former rapidement, puisque tous les clones partagent leurs expériences avec l'utilisateur, mais il provoque une fatigue extrême avec un usage répété.**

 **2 - Kea (Soin)**

 **Classe : Magie**

 **Ce sort permet à l'utilisateur de redonner une partie de la vitalité à une personne.**

 **3 – Uindo (Vent)**

 **Classe : Magie (Vent)**

 **Il s'agit du sort le plus basique du tome Vent magique. L'utilisateur lance le sort qui crée une lame de vent qui va se manifester dans l'air et d'affiner par la suite.**

 **Q1.1 - Dois Morgan doit-il être : un garçon ou une fille ?**

 **Q1.2 - Et sa couleur de cheveux : bleu, blond ou blanc ?**

 **Q2 - Devrais-je mettre les conversations de soutient comme Omake (scène drôle) : Oui ou Non ?**

 **Q3 - Romances (sauf pour Naruko et Chrom) :**

 **Homme :**

 **Basilio**

 **Brady**

 **Donnel**

 **Frederick**

 **Gaius**

 **Gerome**

 **Gregor**

 **Henr**

 **Inigo**

 **Kellam**

 **Morgan**

 **Lon'qu**

 **Owain**

 **Priam**

 **Ricken**

 **Stahl**

 **Vaike**

 **Virion**

 **Yarne**

 **Yen'fay**

 **Femme :**

 **Anna**

 **Cherche**

 **Cordelia**

 **Cynthia**

 **Flavia**

 **Kjelle**

 **Laurent**

 **Libra**

 **Lissa**

 **Lucina**

 **Maribelle**

 **Miriel**

 **Nah**

 **Noire**

 **Nowi**

 **Olivia**

 **Panne**

 **Say'ri**

 **Severa**

 **Sully**

 **Sumia**

 **Tharja**


	3. Chapitre 1 : Ombre dans la nuit

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et du jeu Fire Emblem Awakening.**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque »**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Justu / Magie : Nom Français (Nom Japonais)

\- Écriture -

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

 **. . . Musique . . .**

* * *

 **Précédemment**

Retrouvée amnésique dans un champ, Naruko aide Chrom à chasser des bandits. Chrom l'intègre alors aux Veilleurs en tant que stratège.

 **Chapitre 1 : Ombre dans la nuit**

 **~ Ylisstol Ouest ~**

Au milieu de la nuit, les quatre Veilleurs marchent tranquillement dans la forêt, quand Lissa fatiguée et épuisée décide de parler.

« Je vous avais bien dit que la nuit allait tomber ! Oh ! En plus, les insectes sont de sortie ! Berk… Je hais les insectes. Ils font du bruit, ils sont dégoûtants et… BERK ! Et ils me rentrent dans la bouche ! Pouah ! » Se plaignit la blonde qui tente d'éloigner les insectes qui grimpent sur ses bottes.

« Courage, Lissa. Dis-toi que cette expérience te forge le caractère. Tu veux m'aider à chercher du bois pour le feu ? » Rigola Chrom.

« Urk, Berk… Pouah ! Je ne sais pas… En fait, si, je sais. Je n'ai pas envie de venir… Je trouve que mon caractère a été assez forgé pour aujourd'hui ! » Dit-elle.

« On devrait aussi penser à se nourrir. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je meurs de faim. » Proposa Naruko, Frederick hocha la tête en accord avec la nouvelle recrue.

« J'imagine qu'une petite partie de chasse et une cueillette sont à l'ordre du jour. Bon, qui aurait l'obligeance de bien vouloir monter le camp ? » Dit le brun.

 **~ Quelques minutes plus tard ~**

Après quelque temps de chasse, les quatre Veilleurs étaient assis autour d'un feu de bois, grignotant chacun leurs nourritures.

« Mmh… Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas attrapé d'ours ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lissa ? Allez, mange. » Dit Chrom remarquant que sa sœurs n'avait pas encore touché à sa nourriture.

« Ben… Pourquoi est-ce qu'encore une fois tu n'as pas ramené un animal… normal ? Sérieusement ! Qui manga des ours ?! Et puis tu perturbes la chaîne alimentaire… N'est-ce pas, Naruko ? Euh… Naruko ? » Dit Lissa quand elle voyer l'autre coéquipière féminin manger sa nourriture sans pitié ne fessons pas attention à son entourage. La blonde lâcha soupire de défaite voyant que son seul espoir pour la soutenir vient de l'abandonner pour sa gourmandise.

« Après tant de jours à jeûner, j'imagine qu'on a pas vraiment le choix. » Dit-elle en roulant ses yeux.

« Mange, Lissa. Quel que soit l'animal, cela reste de la viande. » Dit Chrom amusé.

« La viande n'est pas censée avoir un goût de vieilles chaussures et me casser les dents ! » Dit la jeune fille.

« Allons, Dame Lissa : ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus forts, y compris cela. » Dit Frederick.

« Vraiment… ? Pourtant, je ne te vois pas beaucoup marcher, Frederick… » Dit Lissa plissant les yeux, le brun dégluti et réfléchissant à trouver une raison.

« Je, euh… J'ai déjà mangé… sur le trajet du retour, en revenant de la chasse… Ahem. » Dit le méfiant, mais Lissa pouvait voir qu'il mentait.

« C'est cela, oui… Vraiment très classe, Frederick ! » Dit-elle, le brun resta silencieux ne trouvant aucune excuse alors que Chrom avait du mal à retenir son rire et Naruko continua à manger sans faire attention.

 **~ Une heure plus tard ~**

Le reste de la nuit se passé tranquillement et les quatre voyageurs dormaient tranquillement, quand soudain Chrom se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que Lissa se réveille aussi en bâillant.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, grand frère ? » Dit Lissa avec les yeux toujours fermé.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais… il se passe quelque chose par là-bas. » Dit Chrom d'un air sérieux.

« { Quelque chose }, hein… ? Tu pourrais être plus précis ? » Demanda Lissa.

« Je vais aller vérifier par moi-même. » Etait la réponse de Chrom.

« Pas tout seul, ah ça non ! Je t'accompagne. » Dit Lissa réveillé complétement maintenant.

« Hé hé. Merci, Lissa » Dit Chrom avec un sourire.

Les deux frères et sœurs traversés la forêt pendant quelques minutes, quand ils arrêtent et observent autour.

« Il fait vraiment sombre par ici. Et c'est si calme. Où sont partis les oiseaux… ? Dit Lissa inquiète.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond. » Dit Chrom. Soudain la terre commença a à trembler et les deux frères et sœur se tenaient difficilement en équilibrent.

« Aaah ! Chrom ! » Hurla Lissa tremblant de peur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Lissa, reste près de moi !» Cria-t-il. La jeune fille se tient fermement sur la ceinture de son frère et la tête blottie sur sa poitrine. Chrom sentie quelque chose se rapprocher et tourna la tête.

« Lissa. Cours. » Dit-il.

« Hein ? » La blonde leva rapidement la tête regardant son frère pensant qu'elle avait mal entendue. Mais celui-ci regardait toujours sur le côté.

« Enfuis-toi ! » Dit-il plus fort et la poussant pour qu'elle s'échappe. Après quelque instant Chrom la suit. Courant aussi vite que possible. La terre derrière lui se leva brusquement avec de la lave sortant des fissure et jetant des boule de feu sur toute la forêt.

« Hé ! Par ici ! » Cria Chrom à sa sœur en levant le bras dans une autre direction, celle-ci la suit sans l'une moindre hésitation. Après quelque temps de couses, les deux réussissent à s'éloigner de la zone du danger. Ils étaient essoufflaient et épuisaient quand Lissa leva la tête et remarque quelque chose.

« Chrom ! Qu'est-ce que c'est » Dit Lissa en panique, pointant du doigt dans le ciel. Son frère tourne la tête pour regarder ou elle pointé et seulement pour voir une chose étrange.

Des petites étincelles de lumière flottant dans l'air commencés à se rassembler avant de provoquer une explosion, créant un cercle magique et qui ouvrit un portail vertical, laissant apparaitre une étrange créature. Sa peau noire avec une armure sombre et un casque étrange qui posséder une masque avec la bouche ouverte. Chrom et Lissa voyais la créature sortir du portail, tombant directement sur le sol suivi par une autre, provoquant une grande poussière. Quand elle disparait, les deux créatures étaient debout avec leurs yeux brillant rouges. Chrom savait que ses choses étaient tout sauf amis et pris la poigner de son épée.

« Reste en arrière, Lissa. » Avertit-il en dégainant son arme et se mettre en garde. La blonde hocha la tête et recula.

Les deux créatures s'approches doucement de chrom, avant que l'un d'eux lâcha un crie inhumain avec de la fumée échappant de sa bouche et de courir soudainement sur le Veilleur mâle. L'abomination tenta de l'attaque par le haut, mais Chrom réussi à esquiver et le transpercer le ventre. Alors qu'Il pensait avoir tué quand il entendit un bruit, il regarde derrière pour voir la créature tournant la tête à 180 °C, avant le reste du corps et attaqua de nouveau Chrom avec son épée, mais celui réussi à parait avec Falchion. Le Veilleurs utilise son épaule gauche pour repousser la créature qui tombe à quelque mètre sur le ventre, Chrom en profite pour sauter et transpercer le dos au niveau du cœur de la créature qui lâche un crie avant de disparaitre dans une fumée violette.

Il n'eut le temps de reprend son souffle qu'il entendit sa sœur crier, tournant la tête pour voir Lissa le dos sur un arbre et l'autre créature levant son arme pour la tuer. Chrom tenta de la secourir aussi rapidement que possible. Cet alors que le portail commencer de nouveau à briller pour laisser sortir non pas une autre abomination, mais une personne, qui atterri sur le sol et se précipite plus rapide que Chrom pour sauver Lissa. Quand la créature baisse sa hache, l'étrange personne arriva à temps pour parer l'arme, Chrom était choqué par cette soudaine apparition et Lissa qui avait fermé les yeux en croyant son heure arrivé les ouvris et pouvais avoir une bonne vue de son sauveur.

Il posséder les cheveux courts bleus comme Chrom, un masque en forme de papillon qui cache ses yeux, mais laisse trois traits creuser de chaque côté pour voir. Un pantalon et un pull noir, une robe bleu sombre sans manche qui descend jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Une armure bleue nuit qui couvre les épaules et ses pieds. Des bottes bleues qui montent à mi cuisses, deux ceinture marron, une à l'horizontale qui tient un fourreau pour l'épée et l'autre en diagonale tenu sur sans épaule droite. Une cape qui entoure son cou, tenu par un emblème en bronze, l'intérieur de la cape était rouge alors que l'extérieur était bleu foncé.

« Aidez-moi ! » Cria l'étranger en regardant Chrom. Il lui fallut un moment avant hocher la tête.

« Entendu.. » Dit-il avant de charger vers la créature avec un cri de guerre. L'abomination entendu le crie et tourne la tête, ce qui a était une grave erreur, l'étranger on profite pour attaquer l'ennemi. La créature a tenté de riposter mais l'étranger et Chrom le transperce simultanément au niveau du ventre et l'instant d'après la créature disparue dans une fumée sombre.

Personne de disait pendant un moment, Lissa était encore sur le choque, Chrom regarde le garçon qui rengaine son arme et décide de parler.

« Impressionnant ! Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il. Mais avant que le garçon puisse répondre Frederick et Naruko arrivent.

« Monseigneur ! Dame Lissa ! Etes-vous blessés ? » Demanda le brun.

« Frederick ! Naruko ! » Exclama Lissa qui se remit de son choc. Naruko regarde entour, pour voir la forêt en feu et plusieurs créatures sombres.

« Tes contrée semble être habitée part de bien étrange abominations ! » Dit-elle en tentant de faire une blague.

« Il ne sont pas d'Ylisse. Ça, je te le garantis. » Répondit Chrom.

« Fort heureusement, nous sommes tous vivants. Remercions les dieux d'avoir permis un tel miracle. » Dit Frederick.

« Oui et puis si ce garçon n'était pas venu me sauver, je ne serais probablement… Mais au fait, où est-ce qu'il est parti ? » Dit Lissa cherchant son saveur qui avait disparu.

« Si nous arrivons à survivre à ces choses, nous pourrons creuser la question... Pour l'instant, soyez vigilants. Nous ne savons rien au sujet de cet ennemi. » Dit Frederick.

« Très bien. » Dit Chrom.

« Hmm, Est-ce que ce ne serait pas… » Demanda Naruko, remarquant des tours abandonner plus loin dans la forêt. Frederick remarqua son regarde sur les bâtiments et lui répondit.

« Des bastions abandonnés, oui. » Confirma-t-il.

« Nous devrions nous y abriter. Ce serait plus sûr. Elle nous permettra de nous protéger et de reposer. » Proposa-t-elle. Les autres hochèrent la tête.

« As-tu un plan Naruko. » Demanda Chrom, il pouvait être un grand guerrier, mais pour ce qui est des tactiques et stratégie il ne faisait pas le point face à la blanche.

« Ils sont plus nombreux et plus forts que les bandits que nous avons combattus dans le village. Il faudra faire preuve de prudence et rester proche de Lissa pour qu'elle nous soigne ou allé dans l'un des bastions. Je vois aussi qu'il y a un archer plus loin, nous devrons l'attaqué rapidement avant qu'il ne tire ses flèches, en corps à corps il ne peut rien faire. » Dit-elle repérant plusieurs créatures de l'ombre se cachant dans la forêt.

« Les abominations sont dispersés partout dans la forêt. Nous devons nous séparais pour les attaqués. » Dit Frederick.

« Pourquoi ne pas les attaqué ensemble ? » Proposa Lissa pensant que sa méthode était moins risqué, mais Chrom secoua la tête avant de lui répondre.

« Cela prendra trop de temps. Les flammes se rapprochent de plus en plus de nous. Et si nous allons ensembles, elles pourraient nous encercles et nous attaquaient. Le seul moyen de nous échapper et de combattre les ombres qui bloque le chemin. » Dit-il.

« Bien voici le plan… » Naruko arrêta de parler quand elle et les autres attendus du bruit derrières eux. Les quatre Veilleurs tournent leurs têtes pour voir une nouvelle arrivé.

La personne avait les cheveux roux cour hérissé et les yeux de la même couleur. Elle porter une armure rouge sans épaulière et couvre son cou. Elle tenait une lance et était assis sur un cheval.

« Capitaine ! Attendez, j'arrive ! Hmm… Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul. Très bien, garces de rats ! Lequel d'entre vous aimerait une lance en travers de… » La femme ne put terminer quand une autre personne la suivit de derrière.

« Attendez, Mademoiselle ! » Dit l'homme. Il avait les cheveux gris bleu qui coulent de son épaule, des yeux noirs et un visage fin. Il porte un foulard blanc accroché à son cou, une armure qui couvre son bras gauche, des gants noirs tenant un arc, une chemise blanche et une autres par-dessus bleu sans manches, un pantalon de la même couleur avec deux boucliers dans chaque cuisses et des bottes marrons qui monte jusqu'aux genoux.

« Hein ? » Dit-elle.

« La vie est longue, mais l'amour est éphémère… Il faut saisir quand il est là ! Saisissez donc cette chance avec moi ! Laissez la guerre aux guerriers, ma belle ! Une beauté comme vous n'a besoin que d'amour… » Dit-il mais il a était à son tour d'être coupé.

« Mais… Mais qui es-tu, bon sang ?! » Demanda-t-elle d'incrédule. L'homme lui sourit avant de répondre.

« Ha ! Une question bien légitime… Je suis un mythe ! Une légende ! Je suis celui qui traverse l'Histoire à grands pas ! L'archer chéri de toutes les femmes ! Et mon nom, ma chère, est Vi… » La rousse lui coupa de nouveau fatiguer de l'entendre.

« Désolé, minus. Je suis pressée. » Dit-elle avant de lancer un cri de guerre et de rentrer dans la bataille.

« Virion ! Mon nom… C'est Virion ! A… Attendez ! Mais où allez-vous ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi au moins votre nom ! » Demanda Virion. La femme s'arrêter un moment et se tourne avant de répondre.

« Je m'appelle Sully… Et je fais partie des Veilleurs. » Dit la Sully.

« { Sully } ! Mais cela vous va à ravir ! Si délicieusement féminin ! Voudriez-vous m'épouser, divine créature ? » Proposa Virion.

« Pardon ? » Dit Sully quand elle réalisa quelque chose et éclata de rire. « Ah attends, j'ai compris… Il s'agit d'une blague et la chute, c'est quand je le frappe au visage ? » Répondit-elle. Virion resté imperturbable à sa réponse et continue à parler.

« Je comprends que mon visage noble et viril puisse vous ébranler. Ça arrive souvent ! Mais je vous en prie, ne vous sentez pas obligée de répondre immé… » Il ne put terminer sa phrases car le poing de Sully percuta son visage.

« Ça te vas comme réponse ?! » Dit-elle en colère. Virion roula par terre en tenant son visage avec ses mains avant de se redresser et de répondre.

« Aïeuh ! Par les dieux ! Votre frappe est… délicieusement… puissante… Je… Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle, laissez-moi vous accompagner ! Mon univers est vide et froid lorsque je suis seul. Je saurais être votre plus fidèle serviteur et mon univers en sera peu moins videz ! » Supplia-t-il. La rousse soupira avant de dire.

« Très bien, très bien… Si ça peut te faire taire ! Mais arrête de me fixer comme ça ! » Dit-elle, Virion souri et hocha la tête avant de rejoindre le groupe.

Les quatre autres regarder la scène d'incrédules et d'avoir la même pensée.

* C'est quoi ce cirque ? * Pensaient-ils.

« Chrom ! Qui sont-ils ? » Demanda Naruko.

« La femme est Sully et elle fait partie de notre groupe. Et celui-qui l'accompagne… Hmm… Je ne sais pas ? » Dit-il.

« Oh ! Quelle maladresse je suis ! Permettez-moi de me présenter à nouveau. Je suis un mythe ! Une légende ! Je suis… Argh ! » Virion ne put terminer car Sully frappa sa tête à nouveau avec son poing pour le faire taire.

« LA FERME ! » Cria-t-elle. Naruko lâcha un soupire avant de parler.

« Donc voici le plan, nous allons nous séparant en trois groupes, moi et Frederick, Chrom et Lissa, enfin Sully et Virion. A la fin nous devrions nous rejoindre. » Tous le mondes hochaient la tête, Virion avez un souri sur son visage alors que Sully pâlie un moment avant de répondre.

« Attends ! Pourquoi dois-je faire équipe avec ce minus et aussi pourquoi tu commandes ? » Demanda-t-elle. Chrom mi sa main sur son épaule sur la rousse pour la calmer et de répondre.

« Fait lui confiance Sully. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. » Sully lâcha un soupire avant d'hocher la tête.

Les groupes se séparent chacun dans une direction différente de la forêt afin de combattre les ombres.

 **~ Avec Naruko et Frederick ~**

« Alors ! Pourquoi nous avoir groupés de cette façon ? Non pas que je me plain de faire équipe avec vous. Mais je suis curieux. » Demanda Frederick.

« Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends t'as curiosité ? D'abords. Je voulais éviter de mettre deux personnes avec les mêmes compétences ensembles, si j'avais mi toi et Sully ensemble, vous auriez des difficultés avec un manieur de hache. Ensuite moi et Virion pouvant soutenir notre coéquipier à distance. Et enfin Lissa pourra soigner Chrom, mais aussi les deux savent comment l'autre se bat, ils leurs sera plus facile. » Répondit Naruko. Le brun hocha la tête à la logique.

« Je vois. Mais est-il bon de mettre Sully avec l'archer ? Ils se sont rencontrés à peine quelque minute, que Sully ne pouvait déjà plus le supporter. » Dit Frederick. Naruko gratta l'arrière de sa tête avant de répondre.

« Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'organiser correctement les équipements. J'avoue que j'ai négligé se détail. » Dit-elle en riant nerveusement. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de secouer la tête devant l'incrédule de sa partenaire.

« Nous devrions aller à la tour est préparaient un plan pour attaquer les abominations. » Proposa-t-il, voyant qu'ils ses dirigent droit sur le bastion.

« Ça sera inutile ? Ils sont déjà à l'intérieur. » Dit-elle simplement, les deux Veilleurs arrêtent d'avances, voyant deux paires de s'yeux rouge brillant à l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Que fessons-nous ? » Demanda Frederick calmement.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Le bastion les protégeras de mes sorts et ils pourront voir mes clones arrivaient. Nous devant les combattre au corps à corps. » Dit-elle en dégainant Kusanagi. Frederick hocha la tête est leva sa lance et les deux coéquipiers rentre dans la tour près à combattre les créatures sombres.

 **~ Avec Sully et Virion ~**

« Bon sang ! Pourquoi je dois me coltiner cette andouille ! » Se plaint Sully, mais Virion qui était à quelque pat derrière elle, ne l'a pas entendu.

« Ne vous inquiéter pas gente dame. Avec moi à vos côté personne ne pourra vous faire le moindre mal. » Dit-il d'un sourire confiant.

* Ses mes oreilles que tu es au train de faire souffrirent * Pensa Sully de plus en plus agacé.

« On fait ? Qui était le groupe de vous poursuivez ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il s'agit des Veilleurs. Notre objectif est de maintenir la paix dans le royaume d'Ylisse. Le garçon avec les cheveux bleu s'appelle Chrom, le brun est Frederick et la petite fille se nomme Lissa. Mais je ne sais qui est la fille aux cheveux blancs, probablement une nouvelle. » Dit-elle.

« Je vois. Peut-être que je devrais rejoindre votre équipe. Une personne de ma trempe sera plus que nécessaire pour votre groupe. » Dit-il, pensant que la rousse aller immédiatement accepter.

« IL N'Y A AUCUNE CHANCE QUE TU… » Hurla-t-elle en se retournant pour face à l'archer, mais quand elle le voit, elle été choqué qu'il tenait son arc droit sur elle et une flèche prêt à tirer.

Au moment où il relâche la flèche, Sully croyez que c'était la fin pour elle, mais l'arme l'effleure juste quelque centimètre du visage. La rousse était complétement gelé jusqu'à ce qu'elle entend un crie derrière elle, elle tourne lentement la tête pour voir l'une des abominations avec la flèche sur le cœur avant de disparaitre.

« Tu m'as… » Elle avait du mal à trouver les mots, elle ne savait si elle devrait lui crier dessus pour l'effrayer ou le remercie pour la sauver.

« Ce n'est rien. Si je t'avais perdu, mon monde ne serait que noir et tristesse. Comment puis-je être un homme si je ne peux pas protéger la femme que j'aime. » Dit-il avec un sourire rayonnant avant de poursuivre. « Continuant notre route, le feu se rapproche et il reste encore des abominations à éliminais. » Dit le séducteur en marchant à côté de Sully et lui faire un signe de la main de continuer à avancer.

La rousse hocha la tête avant de marcher droit à la sortie de la forêt.

 **~ Avec Chrom et Lissa ~**

« Reste sur t'es garde Lissa, nous nous rapprochant du bastion. Il est probable que… ATTENTION ?! » Cria Chrom voyant une flèche arrivé droit sur sa sœur. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il la plaque sur le sol évitant de justesse l'arme, avant de se diriger vers un arbre afin de se protégeaient.

Chrom jette un coup d'œil à la tour, il pouvait voir que l'archer se trouver sur le sommet du bastion les regardant fixement près à tirer une nouvelle flèche. Il pouvait aussi voir deux autres abominations à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il pourrait les affrontais directement, mais lui ou sa sœur sera attaqué par l'archer avant d'arriver en bastion. Mais Il ne pouvait pas attendre n'ont plus car le feu se rapproché.

Alors que Chrom était dans ses pensé, l'archer vue la tête du bleu sortir de l'arbre, voyant une occasion de tuer le Veilleurs, la créature de l'ombre était sur le point de relâcher sa flèche quand il sentie sa tête quitter son corps avant de disparaitre dans une fumée.

Chrom et Lissa avaient les yeux écarquillés sur l'apparition soudaine du garçon qui a sauvé Lissa plus tôt. Ils sortirent de leurs chocs quand le garçon fait un signe de la main de venir. Hochant leurs têtes, les deux frères et sœurs commençaient à marcher quand ils entendus un crie dans la tour et voyer une des abominations se diriger droit sur eux. Chrom ne perdit pas de temps et bloque la hache de la créature avant de la repousser. Elle tenta de nouveau d'attaquer le Veilleurs sous le bas du corps, mais Chrom bloqua de nouveau. Il tourne rapidement son corps afin de donner de l'élan à Falchion avant de trancher la tête de la créature.

Lui et Lissa ont ensuite dirigé vers le bastion quand ils voient l'autre abomination sortant de l'entrée en vacillant, Chrom était légèrement confus mais secoua la tête et se prépara à attaque quand la créature tombe par terre et disparait dans une fumée sombre.

Les deux Veilleurs étaient un peu surpris mais se remettent vite et regardent de nouveau l'entré avec l'étrange garçon sortant tranquillement.

« Merci de nous avoir aidé encore une fois. Mais comment tu es arrivé l'a haut son te faire repérer par les abominations ? » Demanda Chrom.

« J'ai grimpé. » Dit simplement le garçon comme si s'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

Chrom voyait qu'il y avait plus mais savait que le garçon n'aller pas lui donner plus d'explication et soupira avant de hocher la tête.

« Nous devrions y aller. Les autres doivent avoir éliminés les autres créatures de la forêt. » Dit le garçon, les deux frères et sœurs hocha la tête avant de suivre l'étranger.

Les trois combattant arrivent à la sortie de la forêt et repèrent Naruko, Frederick, Sully et Virion arrivent aux même temps.

« Je vois que tout le monde est là. Bien ! Nous allons… » Chrom ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un rugissement traversa toute la forêt. Tous le mondes regardent d'où le bruit venait et écarquilles les yeux voyant une créature… non un monstre sortant des ombres.

L'abomination était immensément grande, au-dessus de 6,5 de pied (2 mètre), la peau complétement sombre, les cheveux noir hérissé tombant en arrières jusqu'aux milieux du dos, le corps musclé. La chose la plus étrange est que son visage était recouvert d'un masque qui ressemblé à de la chair avec les dents écartés, le masque de la créature laissé traverser ses yeux rouge de sang, il avait quatre coupures dans deux sur chaque côtés du visage arrivant sur sa bouche et fermer par des files. Ses habilles n'été composé que d'un pantalon marron déchiré, tenue par une corde comme ceinture.

« Faite attention ! Cette créature n'est pas comme les autres, Il est bien plus puissant et plus dangereux ! Nous devons rejoindre nos forces pour le terrassé ! » Prévient Naruko. Tout le monde vue la gravitaient de la situation et se mettent aux gardes.

Frederick est le premier à agir, il s'élança vers la créature préparant à lui transperçant le cœur avec sa lance. Mais le monstre utilisa sa hachette pour dévient la lance et utilise sont autre main pour frappa le brun au visage et l'envoyer loin atterrissant en face de Chrom et Lissa.

L'abomination était sur le point de les attaquer quand il entendu un bruit derrière lui et se tourna pour parer l'épée de Naruko avec son arme. Voyant que tentative de tuer la créature par derrière à échoué, elle sauta derrière pour s'éloigner de le monstre, mais celui-ci attrape la jambe de la de la tacticienne en l'air avant de l'écraser sur le sol créant un petit cratère. Il regarde la forme inconsciente de Naruko quand un { Pouf } remplaçant la fille aux cheveux blanc par de la fumée. La créature était complétement choqué et ne s'était pas perçu qu'une flèche transperça son épaule gauche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

L'abomination de l'ombre lâcha un crie de douleurs avant de lancer sa hachette sur Virion. L'archer n'eut pas le temps de réagir et voyer l'arme arriver droit sur lui. Mais Sully arrive à temps sur son cheval et utilise sa lance pour envoyer au loin la hachette. Elle tourna la tête et souri on vidage pâle de Virion.

« Maintenant nous somme quitte. » Dit-elle.

Le monstre sauta pour reprendre sa hachette, mais le garçon bleu vue le mouvement et réussie à lui couper l'avant-bras avant qu'il ne puisse saisir l'arme.

« HOUAAAAA ?! » L'abomination laissa échappé un hurlement en tenant son bras tranché, dans le bout laissa échapper de la fumé noir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Chrom on profita pour transpercer le ventre de la créature.

« Aaah… Aaaargh… » Souffla l'abomination pour la dernière fois avant de disparaitre dans une fumée.

« C'est terminé. Comme je l'avais prévue, nulle engeance du mal ne peut faire face à ma force et mon charme unique. Vous devriez considérer mon offre Dame Sully sur ma demande de mari… » Proposa Virion, mais le poing de la rousse sur son visage l'empêcha de continuer.

« D'empêchant nous de partir de cet enfer ! » Cria-t-elle.

Tout le monde courus loin de l'incendie avec Frederick portant un Virion inconscient sur son épaule.

 **~ Quelque minute plus tard ~**

Les sept guerriers se trouvaient maintenant loin de la forêt en feu qui était plus faible et devrais s'éteindre dans quelques heures. Ils étaient maintenant sur le chemin qui conduit à Ylisstol.

« On dirait bien que c'était le dernière de ces choses. Ce garçon en a abattu plus d'une… » Dit Frederick. Le jeune homme juste resta silencieux.

« Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion, alors voilà : merci beaucoup… » Dit Lissa avec un sourire.

« Tu as sauvé la vie de ma sœur. C'était très courageux de ta part. Mon nom est Chrom. Comment t'appelles-tu ?» Dit Chrom donnant le même sourire.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Marth. » Dit le garçon simplement. Chrom avait un peu les yeux ouverts avant de redevenir à la normale.

« Marth ? Comme l'héroïque roi d'antan ? C'est vrai que tu te bats comme un héros. Où as-tu appris à manier l'épée ainsi ? » Dit-il.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour faire étalage de ma vie, Monseigneur. Ce monde est menacé par une terrible catastrophe. Ce que vous avez vu ce soir n'en est que le prélude. Vous aurez été prévenus. » Dit Marth avant de quitter le groupe sans regarder derrière.

« Eh ! Attends ! Menacé ? Par une catastrophe ?! » Demanda Lissa, mais le garçon était déjà parti.

« La conversation n'est pas son fort, on dirait… ! » Dit Naruko avant de lâcher un soupire.

« Oui mais ses aptitudes au combat sont exceptionnelles. Je parie que nous entendrons à nouveau parler de lui… Mais pour l'heure, mes pensées vont à la capitale. Nous devrions nous hâter. » Dit Frederick, les autres hochaient la tête avant de partir à leurs destination.

 **~ Le jour suivant / Ylisstol ~**

Naruko ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la splendeur de la capitale. Les rues été complétement remplies de gens et elle pouvait voir le palais qui était au sommet. La ville était propre, le commerce était bondé et les gens étaient joyeux. Malgré d'être amnésique, Naruko pouvait être sûr qu'elle n'a jamais vue une si belle ville.

« C'est donc ça. Ylisstol, la capitale d'Ylisse ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde…» Exclama Naruko dans l'émerveillement.

« Le chaos de cette nuit n'a pas touché la ville, on dirait. Cet étrange tremblement de terre a dû se limiter à la forêt. » Dit Frederick.

« Quel soulagement ! » Dit Lissa en souriant.

« Regardez ! Voilà la Sainte-Reine ! » Dit in vieil homme.

Tout le monde regarde une femme escorter par plusieurs cavaliers, alors que celle-ci salua le peuple avec un sourire doux et lumineux.

Naruko été admiré sur la beauté de la femme, elle posséder un magnifique visage angélique, des yeux vert comme de l'émeraude, la peau très blanche, des cheveux blond or attaché en avant aux queux de cheval sur chaque côtés du visage qui descendes jusqu'à sa poitrine et sur son front, elle avait la même marque que Chrom qui avait sur son épaule droite. Elle était habiller d'une robe blanche lisse, une cape vert pomme et or qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds et une étrange couronne diviser en deux derrière la tête.

« La Saint-Reine est le dirigeant de votre pays, n'est-ce pas » Demande Naruko, comme c'était la seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Tout à fait. Son nom est Dame Emmeryn. » Déclara Frederick.

« N'est-ce pas un peu risqué pour elle que de marcher ainsi au milieu des simples gens ? » Demanda-t-elle, voyant que la reine n'avait qu'une dizaine de gardes.

« La Sainte-Reine incarne la paix, le bien le plus précieux que possède Ylisse. Il y très longtemps, à l'aube de notre ère le dragon Déchu essaya de détruire le monde. Mais le premier Saint-Roi unit ses forces avec le Dragon Divin et ensemble ils réussirent à vaincre ce monstre. La Sainte-Reine Emmeryn nous rappelle à tous ce pour quoi nous nous battons : la paix. » Dit Frederick en souriant.

« Et avec Plegia qui ne cesse de causer des troubles à la frontière notre peuple a plus que jamais besoins d'elle. Sa présence est rassurante, surtout quand la guerre couve ainsi. » Ajouta Chrom.

« En effet, les citoyens d'Ylisse ont de la chance de l'avoir pour reine. » Dit Naruko voyant les sourires des habitants.

« Et c'est aussi meilleure grande sœur du monde ! » Rigola Lissa. Naruko la regarde en souriant avant de répondre.

« Oui, j'imagine qu'elle… Attends, QUOI ?! Elle est… Donc ça signifie que toi et Chrom êtes… » Dit Naruko, les yeux écarquillés et pointant du doigt les deux frères et sœurs, quand elle réalisa les mots de la blonde.

« Le prince et la princesse du royaume, en effet. Vous vous souvenez du nom de Chrom et pas de son titre ? » Sourit Frederick profitant du visage choqué de Naruko.

« Tu as dit que vous étiez des { Veilleurs } ! » Dit Naruko qui transpiré de plus en plus à la situation.

« Mais nous le sommes ! Même si c'est une image, nous veillons de choses. » Dit Chrom.

« Chrom… Pardon, Prince Chrom ! Euh… Monseigneur ! Je ne sais comment je dois t'appeler ? » Dit Naruko se grattant l'arrière de sa tête nerveusement en face du prince, qui celui-ci rigole d'amusement.

« Tu peux m'appeler { Chrom }. Je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à l'étiquette. » Dit-il, mais Naruko gratta toujours sur la gêne.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Frederick accepte aisément vos… moqueries… » Dit-elle, le bleu leva un sourcil à la confusion.

« Certes. C'est un sacrifice que je fais pour le bien du royaume… » Dit sérieusement le brun. En entendant cela, Chrom se senti comme s'il venait de se faire poignarder.

« Je pense qu'Emmeryn retourne au palais. Tu veux la rencontrer ? » Proposa le princesse Lissa voulant changer de sujets. Naruko hocha et suivit le groupe la conduisant au palais.

 **~ Trône Ylisstol ~**

Arrivant à la salle, Naruko pouvait voir que la pièce était immense, plusieurs piliers avec la moitié avaient des bannières vertes et les autres des torches. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge cramoisie et les murs de chaque côté avait plusieurs fenêtres. En centre de la femme se trouver Emmeryn avec une autre femme qui avait des cheveux bleu clair en chignon, des yeux rouge, des vêtements bleu clair et une armure en or qui couvre sa poitrine, ses épaules et les cuisses.

Les quatre Veilleurs arrivaient en face de la Sainte-Reine et l'autre femme.

« Chrom ! Lissa ! Bienvenue chez vous. Oh, et bonjour, Frederick. Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Emmeryn. Chrom était le premier à parler.

« C'est bandits ne nous ennuieront plus pendant un moment, je crois. » Dit-il.

« Merveilleux ! Qu'est est-il de mon peuple ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tous sains et saufs, Emmeryn. Mais nous devons continuer à surveiller la frontière. Les bandits venaient de Plegia. » Répondit-t-il.

« Toutes mes excuses, Monseigneur. Mes chevaliers pégases auraient dû les intercepter. » Dit la femme à l'armure d'or, inclinant légèrement la tête pour s'excuser.

« Non, Phila. Ta place est ici, aux côtés de la Sainte-Reine. » Dit Chrom.

« De toute façon, nous avons reçu assez d'aide comme ça ! » Dit Lissa avec un sourire regardant derrière Naruko.

« Fais-tu références à cette femme qui vous accompagne aujourd'hui ? » Questionna Emmeryn remarquant maintenant la fille avec le manteau abimé derrière Chrom et Lissa.

« Voici Naruko. Elle s'est battue courageusement à nos côtés. J'ai décidé de l'accepter parmi nous au sein des Veilleurs. » Dit son frère en souriant.

« Il semblerait qu'Ylisse ait une dette envers vous, Naruko. » Dit heureuse Emmeryn. Naruko ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à cela.

« Mais pas du tout, Votre Majesté ! » Dit-elle.

« Je me vois obligé de tempérer votre enthousiasme, Votre Majesté... Naruko dit avoir perdu la mémoire, mais quelle preuve en avons-nous ? Nous ne pouvons pas exclure la possibilité qu'elle soit un bandit, ou pire une espionne de Plegia. » Dit Frederick.

« Frederick ! » Exclama Chrom, ne pouvons toujours croire que son compagnon se méfie toujours de Naruko après qu'elle les ait aidaient ainsi que le peuple.

« As-tu confiance en cette personne, Chrom ? Tu l'as tout de même autorisée à accéder au palais royal. » Dit Emmeryn imperturbable. S'il y a une chose qu'elle était sûre, était la confiance que son frère donne à son entourage.

« Oui. Emmeryn. Elle a risqué sa vie pour nous aider. C'est amplement suffisant pour moi. » Dit le prince.

« Très bien, Naruko ! Il semblerait que Chrom ait foi en vous et à ce titre vous avez toute ma confiance.» Dit la Sainte-Reine en retrouvant son sourire radieux.

« Votre Majesté. » Dit la blanche ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvant croire que la plus puissante femme du pays avait confiance à une étrangère. Pour une raison étrange, elle avait une sensation étrange dans le cœur, ce n'était pas de la douleur, mais plus tôt de la chaleur. Elle était ravie que Chrom et Emmeryn mettent leurs fois en elle. Elle sentait ses larmes sortir de ses yeux, mais réussie à les retenir.

« Et merci, Frederick, pour votre prudence habituelle. Chrom et Lissa sont vraiment chanceux d'avoir à leurs côtés le protecteur infatigable que vous êtes. J'espère qu'ils se montrent reconnaissants, de temps en temps. » Dit Emmeryn voulant rassurer le protecteur de son frère et sœurs.

« Ils font parfois preuve de quelque chose qui ressemble à de la gratitude, Votre Majesté. Phila, vous avez déjà dû entendre parler des créatures que nous avons affrontées ? » Dit le brun qui n'été pas perturber et regarde l'autre femme en face de lui.

« En effet. De telles abominations ont déjà été repérées aux quatre coins d'Ylisse. » Dit Phila.

« Chrom, nous allions justement tenir conseil à ce sujet. Pourrais-tu te joindre à nous ? » Proposa Emmeryn.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-il.

« Bon, Naruko, le message est clair ! Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » Dit Lissa prenant la main de la blanche pour qu'elle la suive la blonde.

 **Chapitre 1 : Fin**

 **Prochain Chapitre : Veilleurs**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé lire est n'hésité à me donner votre avis.**

 **Q1.1 - Dois Morgan doit-il être : un garçon ou une fille ?**

 **Q1.2 - Et sa couleur de cheveux : bleu, blond ou blanc ?**

 **Q2 - Devrais-je mettre les conversations de soutient comme Omake (scène drôle) : Oui ou Non ?**

 **Q3 - Romances (sauf pour Naruko et Chrom).**

 **Homme :**

 **Basilio**

 **Brady**

 **Donnel**

 **Frederick**

 **Gaius**

 **Gerome**

 **Gregor**

 **Henr**

 **Inigo**

 **Kellam**

 **Morgan**

 **Lon'qu**

 **Owain**

 **Priam**

 **Ricken**

 **Stahl**

 **Vaike**

 **Virion**

 **Yarne**

 **Yen'fay**

 **Femme :**

 **Anna**

 **Cherche**

 **Cordelia**

 **Cynthia**

 **Flavia**

 **Kjelle**

 **Laurent**

 **Libra**

 **Lissa**

 **Lucina**

 **Maribelle**

 **Miriel**

 **Nah**

 **Noire**

 **Nowi**

 **Olivia**

 **Panne**

 **Say'ri**

 **Severa**

 **Sully**

 **Sumia**

 **Tharja**

 **Tiki**


	4. Chapitre 2 : Veilleurs

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et du jeu Fire Emblem Awakening.**

 **Désolé pour l'attente, il m'a fallu de temps à cause des autres histoires, ainsi que quelques modifications avant de mettre le nouveau chapitre sur le site.**

 **RedBloodAlice : Je tien à te remercier pour tes encouragement. Ça me fait super plaisir et l'idée des jumeaux me plaît beaucoup. Peut-être que je pourrai le faire.**

 **Bonne Lecture**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque »**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Justu / Magie

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

 **. . . Musique . . .**

* * *

 **Précédemment**

La terreur s'installe lors d'une nuit chaotique dans les bois. Un épéiste appelé Marth permet d'éviter le pire. Naruko rencontre Emmeryn à Ylisstol.

 **Chapitre 2 : Veilleurs**

 **~ Caserne des Veilleurs ~**

Lissa et Naruko arrivent dans une pièce où se tient déjà quelques personnes.

La première que Naruko voit est une adolescente blonde possède des cheveux avec plusieurs couettes enroulés, tenue par des nœuds de papillon sur chaque côté de la tête, la peau clair et des yeux marron. Elle porte un ruban sur le cou, une veste blanche, par-dessus un corsaire rose, et un poncho court rose, un pantalon de la même couleur avec un petit bouclier sur chaque côtés des cuisses et des bottes marron montant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle tenait de manière délicate un parapluie blanc fermé.

L'autre femme avait un visage angélique et innocent, des cheveux gris en tresse qui descend jusqu'au dos avec deux mèche en avant qui encadre chaque côtés du visage, elle avait un ruban en forme d'aile de papillon rose. Elle est habillée d'une robe violette sans manche qui descend jusqu'à mi-cuisse, des bottes foncés qui monte aux genoux, une ceinture et des longs gants. Elle est recouverte d'une armure beige pour le haut.

L'un des mâles dans la salle avait la peau un peu bronzé, le corps musclé, les cheveux blonds hérisser en arrière tenu par un ruban noir et des yeux sombres. Ses habille son composé d'un pantalon sombre, une armure en cuire qui lui protéger son bras gauche et ses jambes. Un protège cou en fer avec deux chaines, un autre sur son ventre sous une ceinture, deux bracelets sur son bras droit, un sur le poignet et l'autre sur le biceps.

Le dernier dans personnes ne semblait remarqué, sauf Naruko, était recouvert d'une armure imposante avec des lignes jeunes foncées. Il avait des cheveux brun court et les yeux fermés.

« Nous y voilà ! La caserne des Veilleurs… N'hésite pas, fais comme chez toi ! » Dit Lissa.

« Lissa, ma belle ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! » Dit l'autre blonde inquiète, se dirigant vers son amie et vérifiant qu'elle n'a rien. Lissa se tourna et la salua.

« Oh, coucou, Maribelle ! » Dit-elle simplement.

« {Coucou} toi-même ! Tu m'as bien fait gagner une dizaine de cheveux blancs ! » Dit Maribelle, irritée sur l'insouciance de son amie.

« Oh, tu te fais trop de soucis pour moi. Je peux bien survivre à une bataille ou deux ! Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à me battre avec cette satanée viande d'ours ! » Répondit Lissa avec une pointe d'humour.

« Salut les nigauds ! Où se cache donc Chrom ? Je parie qu'il a passé un sale quart s'heure sans son champion pour le couvrir ! » Moqua le blond en tirant la langue.

« Tu te prend pour un champion, Vaike ? Ha, ha, ha ! D'après moi, tu es surtout le champion… de la lenteur d'esprit ! » Rigola Lissa.

« Pft ! Je savais que ça t'impressionnerait ! Euh… Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » Dit Vaike quand il comprit le sens des mots de la princesse. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, la brune parla.

« Pardonner-moi, quand est-ce que le capitaine arrive ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un sourire doux.

« Notre pauvre Sumia était si préoccupée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer ! Pendant l'entrainement, elle n'a pas quitté l'horizon des yeux ! Même les yeux bandés, elle n'aurait pas récolté autant de bleus. » Dit Maribelle regardant son autre amie aux cheveux gris.

« Oh, tu t'es inquiétée pour Chrom, Sumia ? C'est adorable » Taquina Lissa.

« B… Bien sûr que je m'inquiétais ! Il s'agit de mon capitaine… et de mon prince ! » Répondit Sumia.

« Alors, c'est qui l'étrangère ? » Demanda Vaike regardant Naruko.

« Où sont passées tes manières, Vaike ?! Je vous présente Naruko. Elle vient de se joindre aux Veilleurs. Chrom a fait d'elle notre nouveau stratège. Vous devriez voir tous les tours qu'elle a dans son sac !» Dit Lissa les bras vers l'amnésique comme s'y elle montré un spectacle. Vaike se moqua avant de répondre.

« Ah ouais ? Elle est cap' de faire ça ? BEEURP ! » Rotât-il, Naruko rigole un peu sur la gêne et répond.

« Euh… Je suis désolé, mais je n'excelle pas dans l'art de roter… mais je vois que tu es un vrai champion ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance à tous. » Dit-elle. Mais Maribelle était écœurée par le comportement grotesque de son compagnon blond.

« Bah, vous êtes proprement abject, Vaike ! Etes-vous vraiment obligé de polluer l'air de vos bouffonneries ? Et vous, Naruko ! Que vous l'encouragiez ! Je vous croyais bien plus sophistiquée que les rustres de son espèce. Humpf ! » Dit-elle avant de quitter le groupe.

« Un conseil, Naruko… Ne le prend pas trop personnellement. Maribelle est froid avec le monde au premier abord. » Dit Sumia.

« Et elle s'enflamme aussi très vite, hé hé ! Mais oui, laisse-lui un peu de temps. » Ajouta Lissa.

Cet alors que tout le monde entendis des pas, ils se tournent pour voir Chrom arriver.

« Ah ! Capitaine ! Vous êtes de retour ! Je m'étais… Euh, pardon… Nous nous étions… » Bégaya Sumia marchant vers le prince, mais tomba à quelque pas.

« Sumia ! Tu t'es fait mal ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore à cause de tes bottes… » Demanda inquiet Chrom regardant la jeune fille se relever.

« Oh, non… Enfin… Si ! Zut, ce sont ces satanées fermetures ! » Dit-elle, Chrom hocha la tête et regarde tous afin d'avoir leurs attention et de parler.

« Ecoutez-moi, tout le monde. Demain matin, nous nous mettrons en route pour Regna Ferox. » Dit-il.

« Regna Ferox ? » Demanda confuse Naruko, Sumia décide de lui explique.

« C'est un royaume unifié situé au nord d'Ylisse. On le dit habité par des barbares… » Mais Chrom la coupa.

« Ce sont surtout des guerriers endurcis. Leur aide nous serait précieuse pour faire face à la menace qui nous préoccupe. En temps normal, la Sainte-Reine irait faire une telle demande en personne. Mais je suis d'avis que notre peuple s'alarmerait de la voir quitter la capitale. C'est pour cela que la charge nous incombe. » Déclara le prince avant d'ajouter. « Sachez que la participation est purement volontaire, donc pas besoin d… » Il ne put finir quand les autres parlas.

« Moi ! Je me porte volontaire ! » Dit Lissa d'un sourire.

« Et moi donc ! Tu auras besoin de ton champion pour cette mission coton. » Dit Vaike.

« J'en suis, moi aussi… Enfin, tout le monde s'en fiche, là, mais bon… » Dit l'homme discret qui parlé pour la première fois.

« Vous croyez que je… » Demanda Sumia.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Samia ? » Coupa Chrom confus.

« Eh bien… Euh, je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête pour ce genre d'aventure. J'ai peur d'être toujours dans vos pattes. » Dit-elle tristement.

« Tu pourrais rester à l'écart de la bagarre. Observer et étudier nos actions ? A toi de voir, mais tu ne seras jamais prête pour le combat si tu restes à la caserne. » Conseilla le prince.

« Euh… Bien, si c'est ce que vous pensez, mon capitaine… » Dit-elle en reprennent du courage.

« Reste à mes côtés et tout ira bien. » Dit-il d'un sourire.

« Promis ! Je resterai prés de vous ! » Dit la jeune fille avec le même sourire.

« Je viens aussi Chrom, vous aurez besoins de mon aide contre les barbares et les monstres sombres. De plus j'aurais plus de chance de retrouver la mémoire au vous accompagnant. » Dit Naruko que tout le monde hocha la tête.

« Très bien tout le monde, quelqu'un à des questions ? » Dit Chrom.

« En fait, j'en ai une ? » Demanda Naruko attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruko ? » Dit Chrom intrigué.

« Qui est l'homme avec la grande armure ? » Dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'homme discret.

« Vous… m'avez remarquée ! » Demanda l'homme choqué.

« Heu… oui ? » Dit-elle confuse.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui me remarque, cela faisait si longtemps. Je vous remercie. » Dit-il en pleurant des fontaines de joie. Naruko recula d'un peu sur l'étrange comportement de l'homme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruko, il ne te ferait pas de mal. Je te présente Kellam. Il est connue dans le royaume pour sa discrétion et se dissimiler dans la masse sans que personnes ne le repaire. » Dit Chrom, mais il pouvait voir que l'amnésique avait du mal à le croire.

« Même si je ne fais pas exprès. » Dit Kellam surprenant la fille blanche.

« Je… je vois. »* Comment ne peuvent-ils ne pas le remarquer ? Surtout avec un corps comme le sien ! * Dit / pensa Naruko.

 **~ 1 jour plus tard ~**

Le groupe de Veilleurs se trouvent actuellement à la sortie de la capitale afin de se diriger vers Regna Ferox.

Pour Naruko, qui est devant le groupe avec son manteau remit à neuf, grâce à une servante à la demande de Chrom, repensée à la soirée d'hier qui était assez mouvementée pour elle. Les autres Veilleurs de la Caserne ne lui en pas arrêtés de lui poser des questions. Ils étaient surprit quand elle leur a parlées de l'attaque avec des bandits au village d'Austral et des abominations. Mais ils étaient plus choqués quand ils ont appris que Naruko peut utiliser la magie sans tome.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? Une longue marche nous attend. » Dit Chrom.

« Hééé ! Attendez-moi ! » Dit une voie. Tout le monde tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir un adolescent courant vers eux. Le garçon a les cheveux et les yeux bruns. Recouvert d'une armure gris et vert.

« Stahl ? » Dit simplement Chrom.

« Pourquoi suis-je le dernier au courant de cette expédition vers Regna Ferox ? » Plain Stahl après avoir repris son souffle.

« Mais pourtant, Vaike était censé te… » Dit Lissa surprise avant de regarda son coéquipier blond en plissant les yeux. « Vaike ! Aurais-tu oublié de mettre Stahl au courant ? » Dit-elle. Le guerrier gratta l'arrière de sa tête avant de répondre.

« Quoi ? J'oublie jamais rien ! Pt'être que je me suis pas bien rappelé… » Dit-il.

« Hein ? Dans ce cas, j'espère que cette fois, tu ne vas pas ENCORE oublier ton arme ! » Dit Lissa en colère.

« Ah non, ça risque pas ! Un champion est toujours fin prêt ! Bref ! Je suis content de te voir, Stahj. Bel esprit d'équipe, mon pote ! » Dit Vaike.

« J'ai carrément loupé le petit-déj' ! Et le casse-croûte ! Alors qu'il y avait de la brioche en plus ! Je vais tout vous raconter en chemin… » Dit Stahl avec des larmes d'animes sortant de ses yeux.

« Tu t'appelles Stahl, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda Naruko.

« Oh, pardon, Naruko. Voici Stahl, l'une de nos plus fines lames. » Dit Chrom avec fierté.

« Salut, Naruko. Miriel m'avait dit que nous avions un nouveau membre. » Dit le brun quand il voie le sourcille levé de Naruko sur le nom Mirielle, il décide d'ajouter. « Euh, Miriel fait partie de nos mages. Elle devrait bientôt nous rejoindre. » Finit-il.

 **~ Route du Nord ~**

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au pont qui les mènes à Regna Ferox. Naruko pouvait voir qu'il se trouve dans une prairie séparée par une rivière avec un pont qui relie les deux terres avec deux bastions de chaque côté, mais ce qui attire l'attention de la tacticienne se sont les abominations qui rassembles en tour, pour bloquant le passage.

« Oh non ! L'armée des Ombres a déjà progressé jusqu'ici ! » Dit Chrom.

« {L'armée des Ombres} ? » Dit Naruko confuse ne se souvenant pas de ce nom avant.

« Nous devions nommer cette nouvelle menace… Alors le conseil l'a fait. » Répondit Frederick.

 **~ Flashback : Début / Chambre du conseil ~**

Chrom, Emmeryn, Phila et Frederick arrivent dans une grande salle lumineuse en cercle entourée par des piliers. En centre de la salle se trouver une longue table avec 8 personnes assis sur des grandes chaises, cinq de chaque côté avec une qui était vide ainsi qu'une en centre. La Saint-Reine s'assit sur celui du milieu avec son frère à droite, Frederick à gauche et Phila derrière sa reine.

« Je vous remercie à tousses d'être venus ici aussi rapidement que possible. Nous allons commencer la réunion sur les évènements récents avec les créatures de l'ombre apparues dans Ylisse. Chrom peut tu nous parler de ce qui vous est arrivaient à toi et aux autres Veilleurs. » Dit Emmeryn calmement regardant son frère qui hocha la tête et se lever pour parler.

« Hier, nous avons rencontrés des créatures apparues soudainement dans un portail magique suivit d'un tremblement de terre à l'ouest d'Ylisstol. J'ai combattu certaine d'entre elles. Les attaques que je l'ai sais portés aurait dû les tuaient ou du moins les blessaient gravement, mais elles toujours à combattre férocement. Et lorsqu'elles mouraient, leurs corps disparaissent dans une fumée noire. » Il eut des murmures quand l'un des conseiller décide de parler.

« Pensez-vous qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre de Plegia ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il y a peu de chance, mais nous ne pouvais exclure cette possibilité. » Répondit Frederick.

« Nous devrions les attaqué. Ce maudit _Roi fou_ n'attend que ça ! Je pari que se sont ses adorateurs du Dragon Déchu qui on envoyer ces créatures ! » Cria un autre conseiller avec une cicatrice sur la joue gauche, qui avait perdu sa famille durant la guerre contre Plegia.

« Je vous en prie, ne laissait pas votre haine pour le roi Grangel aveugler votre jugement. Cela ne fera qu'augmenter plus de rancune au vers nos deux royaumes. » Dit Emmeryn qui réussit à calmer le conseiller. Phila décide de parler et racle la gorge pour avoir l'attention.

« Actuellement Ylisse est envahie de ses étranges créatures et si nous ne fessons rien pour les arrêtaient, le pays ne sera bientôt plus debout. » Dit-elle.

« Nous devons envoyer nos soldats pour combattre ses abominations, à commencer par les petits villages qui en peu de chance de survivent si les créatures les attaques. » Répondit Frederick, les autres hochas la tête.

« Ça sera fait. J'enverrai mes troupes, le plus rapidement possible. » Déclara Phila.

« En fait comment en dois appeler ses créatures ? » Demanda un autre conseiller plutôt âgé.

« Est-il nécessaire qu'elles aient un nom pour les affrontaient. » Dit un autre.

« Je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour savoir qui attaque Ylisse. » Dit le conseiller âgé.

« {L'armée des Ombres}, plutôt simple et facilement distingué des autres. Vous ne pensez pas ? » Dit Frederick que tout le monde acceptent.

« Très bien, y a-t-il autre chose que quelqu'un voudrais rajouter avant que la réunion ne soit terminée. » Demanda Emmeryn.

« Oui, il y a quelque chose que je voudrai discuter. » Dit Chrom regardant sa grande sœur qui lui donne le feu vert pour parler. « Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une personne capable d'utiliser un sortilège sont tome ou autres objets magique ? » Les autres personnes dans la salle étaient confus à cette déclaration, car aucun d'eux n'a jamais vus ou entendus une t'elle personne. Frederick était le seul à savoir de qui le prince parle et il savait que les choses aller bientôt éclater dans quelques instants.

« Cela est impossible prince, personne ne peut utiliser la magie sont artéfact. » Se moque un conseiller.

« Eh bien, Naruko est capable. » Dit Chrom, le conseiller avaient les yeux écarquillés, pour apprendre qu'une personne à un-t-elles dont. Même Emmeryn était choquée de découvrir que la fille aux cheveux blanc avait une-t-elle capacité.

« Mais cela est impossible. Personne n'est capable de faire un-t-elle exploit ? » Dit le vieux conseiller. Frederick lâcha un soupire avant de parler.

« Nous aussi nous pension que c'était impossible, mais Naruko a était capable de lancer un sort Thoron sont tome, qui était plus puissant que l'originale et elle est capable de créer des copie d'elle-même. Un sort inconnu à ce jour. » Déclare-t-il. Les autres étaient choqués de cette révélation pour pouvoir répondre et après plusieurs minutes l'un posa une question.

« Qui est Naruko ? »

« Il s'agit de notre nouvelle recrue des Veilleurs. Nous l'avant trouver inconsciente près du village Austral. » Répondit Chrom.

« Savez-vous d'où elle vient ? » Demanda un autre. Chrom secoua la tête avant de répondre.

« Non, elle est amnésique est semblée se rappeler de certaine chose de temps en temps. Quand nous l'avons trouvais, ses habillent était abimés montrant clairement qu'elle est sortie d'un champ de bataille et probablement la cause de sa perte de mémoire. » Dit-il, mais il pouvait voir que certain n'était pas rassurés de cette nouvelle.

« Pensez-vous qu'elle est une espionne de Plegia. » Dit le conseiller avec une cicatrice.

« J'avais pensé la même suggestion, mais la Sainte-Reine fait confiance au prince sur sa décision. » Dit Frederick, le conseiller hocha la tête, si la reine faisait confiance à son frère il on fera entant.

« Tu voudrais savoir si l'un de nous avais déjà entendu parler de Naruko ou de ses capacité afin de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. » Dit Emmeryn avec un sourire, maintenant qu'elle a compris où son frère voulait en venir. Comme elle, Chrom cet toujours soucier du bien être des autres avant le sien.

« Exactement. Il y a aussi son épée {Kushunagi} dans j'ai pu contraster qu'elle est aussi puissante que Falchion. » Dit-il à la surprise de tout le monde sauf Frederick qui savait déjà. Les autres ne pouvaient pas croire qu'une arme pouvait rivaliser avec l'épée divine légendaire. La Sainte-reine était la première à se remettre du choque.

« Je suis désolé Chrom, mais je crains que personnes n'a jamais entendus parler d'une t'elle arme. Cependant je vais demander à ce quand se renseigner sur Naruko et ses compétences. » Dit-elle qui son frère la remercié en hocha la tête, elle tourne la tête pour voir les conseillers avant de parler. « Si cela est tout, la séance est levé. » Finit-elle avant de partir.

 **~ Flashback : Fin ~**

« Écouté, tout le monde ! N'oubliez pas à quoi nous avons affaire ! » Averti Chrom d'un air grave.

« Mouah ha ha ! C'est eux qui m'oublieront pas quand ils auront pris ma hache dans… » Moqua Vaike quand il tente de prendre son arme, mais ne trouva rien. « Quoi ?! Oh, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai perdu ma hache ! » Dit-il inquiet. Tout le monde tombent d'incrédules sur l'imbécilité de leur coéquipier.

« Vraiment, Vaike ?! Encore ?! » Déclara Chrom furieuse.

« Mais comment je vais faire, maintenant… ? Je dois les distraire avec une chanson… ? » Proposa Vaike.

« Ils sont tout proches ! Reste en arrière pour l'instant ! » Ordonne Chrom, le blond hésite un moment avant d'hocha la tête avant de reculer.

« Ils arrivent ! » Déclara Naruko voyant cinq créatures les rapprochant rapidement. Elle ne perd pas de temps est lance un Raiton : Thoron sur un barbare, qui prit l'explosion mais continue à avancer malgré les blessures. Naruko murmure une malédiction avant de dégainer Kushunagi est allée vers les créatures de l'ombre avec Chrom, Frederick, Sully et Stahl. Vaike se tenait derrière le groupe prêt à tirer ses flèches, laissant Lissa, Vaike, Kellam et Sumia.

« Mince, si j'avais m'a hache ! » Déclara Vaike frustré, quand il entendit une voie derrière lui.

« Enfin j'ai rejoint le groupe… ! » Vaike tourne la tête pour voir une femme apparaitre, elle avait les cheveux rouges cramoisi, coupé en milieu du cou, des yeux noirs et une paire de lunette. Elle porte un grand chapeau noir pointue, un manteau à manche courte de la même couleur, une robe grise et des bottes marron. Sur sa main gauche, elle tenait un livre rouge, montrant qu'elle est une mage. Mais ce qui attire l'attention du guerrier est la hache que la femme tien sur son autre main. « Il me reste plus qu'à repousser ces brutes immondes… Mais avant cela, je dois remettre cette hache à cet insouciant ? » Dit-elle avant de regarder {l'insouciant} et lui donner l'arme au blond.

« Waouh ! Mais c'est ma hache ! » Exclama Vaike.

« Je me disais bien que seul un crétin de ton espèce avait pu égarer son arme. » Dit Miriel en roulant ses yeux.

« Merci, Miriel ! Euh, pour la hache, pas pour le commentaire… » Dit-il.

« Je t'enjoins de te la coller aux mains, la prochaine fois. Pour notre bien à tous. » Dit-elle en plissant les yeux qui fait pâlir le guerrier.

« Euh… D'accords, te fâche pas. Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir. Mais pour l'instant, A L'ATTAQUE ! » Hurla Vaike de se précipiter vers les ennemis.

« Bon sang, qu'elle idiot. » Dit la rousse avant de soupirer d'agacement. Lissa hocha la tête en accord.

Pendant ce temps, les six veilleurs réussirent à éliminés quatre des cinq créatures.

« Il ne reste plus qu'un. Qui veut le finir ? » Demanda Sully souriant. Mais avant que l'un d'eux puisses rependre, ils entend un hurlement derrière eux.

« C'EST MOI QUI VAIS TERMINER ! » Exclama Vaike dépassant les autres Veilleurs pour se jeter sur l'abomination et le découper en deux à la verticale avant qu'elle disparaît dans une fumée noire.

« VAIKE ! IMBECILE ! TU M'AS PRESQUE DONNAIS UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE ! » Cria Sully. Le blond gratta l'arrière de sa tête avant de répondre.

« Ha ha ha ! Désolé, mais je voulais… »

« ATTENTION VAIKE !» Cria Stahl, voyant les créatures sur chaque bastions tiraient leurs lances sur le guerrier.

Frederick fut le premier à réagir, il se précipite vers son coéquipier et le protège avec son bouclier. Quand les lances se heurtent au bouclier, certains sont jetés au loin et d'autres sont détruits aux chocs, mais aucune ne réussit à rayer l'arme.

« Tu devrais être plus prudent à l'avenir Vaike ! » Averti le brun, le blond juste hocha la tête avant prendre position.

« Et maintenant, Naruko ? À toi de guider nos épées ! » Dit Chrom.

« Puis-je vous conseiller d'être patient, Mon prince ? Naruko est un grand stratège, mais elle a travaillé sans relâche. Même les meilleurs ont parfois besoin de repos. » Dit Frederick. On entendant cela, Chrom écarquilles les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait peut-être mi un peu trop de charge dans les épaules de la jeune blanche.

« Oui, tu as raison. Je suis désolé. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle nous a rejoints, je lui remets toutes les décisions à elle. » Dit-il.

« Naruko souhaite peut-être nous voir parfois agir de notre propre chef. » Dit le brun.

« Tu as raison. » Dit chrom.

« Chrom, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je peux encore… » Elle tenta de rassurer son capitaine, mais celui-ci la coupa.

« Non Naruko, Frederick à raison, j'ai laissé trop de poids sur toi sans pensée cela pourrait être dur pour toi. Repose toi un peu et laissent nous faire. » Dit-il. La blanche hocha la tête.

« L'un de nous devrais occuper des bastions pour laisser le champ libre pour les autres ? » Proposa Virion.

« Je vais m'occuper de la tour à droite ! » Dit Stahl.

« Et moi, celui de gauche ! » Exclama Vaike.

« Tu es sur Vaike ? » Demanda Chrom un peu inquiet.

« Quoi ! Tu crois que je vais me précipitai sur l'ennemi sans regarder en tour de moi ! N'es crainte et avance ! » Exclama-t-il avec un sourire avant d'aller à la tour.

Les autres Veilleurs continus de marcher sur le pont, quand Naruko remarque quelque chose.

« Il reste quatre créatures à la sortie du pont, un dans chaque bastions. » Dit-elle avant de regarder Chrom.

« D'accords, Virion et Miriel occupez-vous de ceux sur les tours pendant que nous nous s'occupons des autres. » Ordonne-t-il, les deux hochas la tête et se concentrent sur leurs cibles.

Naruko avança rapidement pour attaquer les deux dernières créatures avec son Raiton : Thoron, mais elle n'a pas remarquée un cercle magique apparaissant au-dessus d'elle laissons sortir un montre ressemble à celui de la forêt incendié.

« Raaaaah ! » Hurla le monstre atterrissant en face de la tacticienne et jette sa hachette sur elle. Naruko était tellement surprit de l'apparient soudaine de la créature qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre

« ATTENTION NARUKO ?! » Hurla Chrom se précipitant vers elle, la poussant loin et recevoir l'attaque qui le projette loin dans le ciel.

 **. . . Musique Début : Fire Emblem Awakening – Aggression . . .**

« Chrom ! / Grand-frère ! / Capitaine ! / Prince ! » Crias Naruko, Lissa, Sumia, Frederick, Kellam et Sully.

Chrom atterri en face des autres. Lissa commença immédiatement à utiliser le sort Soin. Les deux abominations à côté du monstre cours vers Chrom pour l'achever, mais Kellam et Sumia se tiennent devant pour protéger le prince.

« Malédiction ! Nous sommes dans une situation désespérée ! Virion, Stahl, Vaike et Miriel sont occupés dans les bastions ! Le prince est blessé et dame Lissa soigne ! Kellam et Sumia retiennent les deux créatures ! Ils ne restent que Naruko, Sully et moi, mais aucune arme ou sortilège ne pourra l'abattre ! » Exclama inquiet Frederick.

Naruko était tout aussi inquiète, ne trouvant aucune solution pour battre ou retarder le monstre avant que les autres n'arrivent. Cet alors qu'elle sentie une douleur dans sa tête et ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir son crane avec ses mains pour calmer la douleur. Alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, elle aperçue dans l'obscurité une lumière qui l'engloutie…

 **. . . Musique Fin : Fire Emblem Awakening – Aggression . . .**

 **~ Flashback : Début / Naruko POV ~**

Je me tenais dans une forêt en face d'un grand homme, de longs cheveux blanc hérissés, mais je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Sa tenue vestimentaire est un vert chemise kimono, des pantalons courts de la même couleur, une ceinture noire, des sandales en bois traditionnelles et un haori rouge avec deux cercles jaunes de chaque côtés. Sur sa main droite, il me montrer un ballon vert foncé avec des nuages gris qui était recouvert d'eau.

Je baisse les yeux pour voir que je tenais aussi un ballon d'eau qui est rouge avec des nuages jeune.

« Ecoute Naruko, voici la première étape pour cette technique… »

 **~ Flashback : Fin / Normal POV ~**

L'image disparait, et Naruko ouvrit instantanément les yeux et savait maintenant comment éliminai l'immense créature. Elle regarde le brun et la rousse avant de parler.

« Frederick, Sully aidés Kellam et Sumia contre leur adversaire ! Je vais m'occuper seul du gros monstre ! » Les deux veilleurs la regardé comme s'y elle était folle avant que le Veilleurs mâle dit.

« Es-tu malade ! Il a fallu tout le groupe pour abattre le précédant monstre ! Et tu veux combattre celui-ci seul, qui est plus puissant ! » Cria Frederick d'incrédule.

« Fais-moi confiance, je vais le battre. » Dit-elle simplement, n'ayant aucun doute dans ses mots.

Le brun ne pouvait rien faire mais juste hocher la tête et aider Sumia et Sully aller ver Kellam. Naruko ferme de nouveau les yeux et leva la main droite.

 **. . . Musique Début : Naruto - Strong and Strike . . .**

[« La première étape c'est la rotation… »]

Les mots du grand homme traversa l'esprit de Naruko et commença à concentrer son énergie sur le creux de sa main qui tournée sur elle-même.

[« … La deuxième étape c'est la puissance… »]

La rotation augmente rapidement.

Mais alors qu'elle était concentrée à terminer sa technique, le monstre couru sauvagement ver Naruko. Les autres Veilleurs lui criées d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'éloigner, mais elle ne faisait pas attention.

[« … Et enfin la troisième et dernière étape c'est le confinement… »]

L'instant d'après, l'énergie forme une sphère et à l'intérieur un vortex bleu.

Naruko ouvrit les yeux et se précipita ver le monstre à une vitesse surprenant tout le monde. La grande abomination n'a pas eu le temps de réagir quand elle est apparue en face de lui.

« C'EST FINI ! RASENGAN (1) » Hurla Naruko. Lorsque l'attaque prit contact avec la créature, elle commence à grossir jusqu'à recouvrir le monstre.

« GROUAAAAAH ! » Cria l'abomination avant d'être propulsée au loin avec la sphère, mais à peine quelques mètres que l'orbe explose ne laissant rien, pas même de la fumée noire, juste un cratère provoqué par l'attaque.

 **. . . Musique Fin : Naruto - Strong and Strike . . .**

Alors que les autres avaient élimés l'armé de l'ombre, ils ne font rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient tousses à la fois le choques et craints à la vue de cette technique inconnue. Finalement se fût Lissa qui se remit la première du choque.

« Incroyable Naruko ! Tu as battu la créature d'un seul coup ! C'était quoi se sort ! Où tu l'as appris ! Tu peux me l'enseigner ! » Exclama la jeune blonde excitée.

« Bon sang ! C'est pire qu'un canon se truc l'a ? » Dit Vaike.

« Je n'ai jamais vue une t'elle magie ? » Dit Miriel les yeux écarquillés.

« Une t'elle sort à la fois belle et destructrice ! » Déclara Virion.

« Stu… stupéfiant ! » Exclama Stahl transpirant un peu.

« Si je m'attendais à ça ? » Dit Frederick choqué.

« Le monstre n'a pas du comprendre ce qui lui arriver ! » Exclama Sully souriant.

« Tu n'as pas fini de nous surprendre Naruko. » Dit Chrom souriant avant de revenir sérieux et de réaliser quelque chose. « ! Mais s'ils apparaissent si hauts sur la route du Nord… »

« … Alors aucune route n'est vraiment sûre. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes. » Finit Frederick.

« Je suis d'accords. Ne perdant pas de temps et allons-y ! » Commande Chron. Les autres hochèrent la tête, mais encore pensaient à la technique de leur coéquipière amnésique.

 **~ Quelques minutes plus tard ~**

Après quelques marchent, Naruko les avaient expliquant que le Rasengan est l'une de ses technique les plus puissante et qu'elle la apprit d'un grand homme aux cheveux blanc, mais ne se souvenait pas d'autres choses tout comme pour le Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, mais les avaient promis de leurs dirent plus quand elle se souviendra d'autre chose.

Alors qu'ils continuèrent à avancer, Naruko repère quelque chose.

« Attendez. Regardez ça ! » Dit-elle au pointant sur un animal par terre.

« Oh, on dirait… » Répondit Lissa voyant un cheval avec des ailes sur le dos.

« C'est un pégase. J'ai l'impression qu'il est blessé. Venez, allons voir. » Dit Chrom qui s'approche du cheval ailé, mais à quelque pas l'animal le repousse. « Ouille ! Sale bête ! Tout doux ! »

« Oh non ! Mon capitaine ! » Dit Sumia se précipitant pour l'arrêter mais trébuche.

« Sumia ! Tu t'es fait mal ? Ne me dit pas que c'est encore à cause de tes bottes… » Dit le prince.

« Oh, non… Enfin… Si ! Zut, ce sont ces satanées fermetures ! » Dit-elle en se relevant.

« Samia, arrête ! Fais attention ! Cette bête est affolée ! » Dit-il en voyant son compagnon se rapproché. Mais la jeune fille secoua la tête est lui donne un sourire avant de répondre.

« Attendes, capitaine ! Je peux m'en sortir ! » Dit-elle en se rapprochant doucement du pégase, qui étrangement ne fais rien. Elle finit par accroupir et lui caresse le museau. « Chh… Tout doux… Je ne te veux aucun mal. Chhh… » Dit-elle. Tout le monde étaient surprit qu'elle est pu calmer la bête si vite. Mais ils ont étés encore plus, quand ils sont vues Naruko se rapprocher aussi et lui caresser le coup.

« Il a l'air d'aimer ça. » Dit Naruko d'un sourire.

« Waouh ! C'était incroyable, Sumia et Naruko ! » Exclama joyeusement Lissa.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. » Dit Chrom en lâchant un soupire.

« Oh, ce… Ce n'est rien, vraiment… J'ai juste une affinité avec les animaux… » Déclara Sumia.

« Ha ha ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Et toi Naruko ? » Demanda Chrom.

« Je ne sais pas ? J'ai senti que je pouvais me rapprocher sans risque. » Fut la réponse de la blanche.

« Partez, ne m'attendez pas ! Je vais panser ses plaies, je vous rattraperai dès que possible. » Dit Sumia.

« On n'est pas aux pièces. On t'attend, si tu veux. » Répondit Chrom.

« Merci, capitaine, mais je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Vous ne devriez pas avoir à m'attendre alors que tout Ylisse est en danger… » Dit-elle.

« Très bien. Prends soin de toi, Sumia. » Dit-il.

« À vos ordres, mon capitaine ! » Dit-elle avant de regarder les autres s'éloigner.

 **~ Quelques heures plus tard ~**

Chrom se tenait sur une falaise, observant l'horizon du paysage éclairé par-là lune dans le ciel. Soudain il entendu un bruit et tourne la tête pour voir Naruko se diriger vers lui.

« Tu ne dors pas Chrom ? » Demanda Naruko.

« Non. Je voulais prendre l'air et toi.» Répond-t-il calmement.

« La même chose. Je ne peux par dormit à cause des évènements d'aujourd'hui. » Chrom juste hocha la tête.

Les deux regardent l'horizon sans rien dirent pendant plusieurs minute avant que Naruko parle.

« Je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? » Répondit Chrom un peu confus et intrigué.

« Il est à cause de moi que tu as été blessait. Si j'avais fait plus attention tu n'aurais pas de t'elle blessures. » Dit-elle ton triste. Mais à sa surprise, Chrom mi une main sur ses cheveux et lui donne un doux sourire.

« Il est bien Naruko. Je préfère ça que de te voir blesser. » Le visage de la blanche était complètement rouge comme une tomate, embarrassée par ce que Chrom lui dit. Celui-ci remarque l'embarra de sa coéquipière avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire. « Dé… désolé ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! » Dit-il en détournant le regard.

« Non… tout va bien, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi Chrom ! » Dit-elle en détournant aussi le regard.

Ils restaient silencieux pendants quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Chrom parle.

« Je suis un inquiet pour Sumia. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de mal ? »

Naruko ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait un peu mal quand Chrom motionne Sumia, mais l'éviter de le montrer.

« Dit moi Chrom toi et Sumia êtes très proches ? » Dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

« Hein ? » Fut la réponse intelligente qu'il donne.

« Eh bien, je la voyais toujours admirative sur toi et tu étais très inquiet pour elle quand elle se blessait. » Dit-elle, bien qu'elle n'ait pas le courage de le dire en regardant Chrom. Elle avait honte de poser une t'elle question, mais elle voulait savoir.

Chrom était confus sur la réponse de son amie, mais décide de répondre.

« Non, Sumia est une amie très importante pour moi depuis que nous sommes enfants, mais pas au-delà. Son père était un garde d'Emmeryn, mais il est mort au protégeant ma sœur contre un assassin. Emmeryn, Lissa et moi avant fait notre possible pour aider Sumia de sortir de sa dépression après la mort de son père et finalement nous sommes devenu très proches. » Dit-il.

« Je vois. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un passé si triste. Elle est vraiment incroyable, d'être toujours souriante et positif malgré la perte de son père. » Dit Naruko n'imaginant pas que la douce femme avait une t'elle volonté.

« Oui je sais. Mais pourquoi tu voulais savoir ? » Dit-il intriguer.

« Euh… pour… pour rien… j'étais simplement curieuse ! » Dit-elle en évitant de montrer à Chrom sa rougeur sur ses joues, mais celui-ci vit et décide dans profiter.

« Hmm, serais tu jalouse ? » Taquina-t-il avec un sourire rusé.

« Qu… quoi ?! » Bégaya Naruto le regardant avec le visage encore plus rouge.

« As-tu peur que je sois pris par quelqu'un d'autre ? » Ajouta-t-il rapprochant son visage de plus en plus de c'elle de la tacticienne.

« I… d… d… d… d… d… IDIOT! » Hurla-t-elle avant de pousser Chrom dans le vide. Mais celui réussi à attraper une branche.

« Naruko aide-moi ! Je suis désolé ! Je rigolé ! C'était une blague ! Ha ha ha ha ! Ne me laisse pas, je ne tiens presque plus ! Naruko ! Naruko ! S'il te plait ! AU-SECOURT !» Hurla Chrom désespérément accrocher à la branche.

« Hmm, idiot. » Dit-elle simplement avant de retourner au camp sans regarder en arrière.

Il faudra des heures avant que Chrom réussi à remonter.

 **Prochain Chapitre : Royaume guerrier**

 **Omake : Chrom et Frederick (1)**

« Je viens de terminer la ronde autour du champ, Mon Prince. Tout semble en ordre. Je n'ai constaté aucune trace de l'ennemi dans les environs. Il s'agit donc d'un lieu sûr où nous pourrions passer la nuit. » Dit Frederick.

« Excellente nouvelle. Merci, Frederick. » Répondit Chrom.

« J'ai profité de l'occasion pour inspecter également notre armurerie. J'ai placé tous les objets présentant une usure patente devant votre pavillon. Libre à vous de les faire réparer ou de les vendre. Mais un choix rapide s'impose. » Ajouta le brun.

« Eh bien, je vois que tu as travaillé dur… Ton zèle m'impressionne toujours. À côté de toi, j'ai l'impression de ne rien faire. » Dit Chrom.

« Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir mon devoir de chevalier d'Ylisse, Monseigneur. J'ai par ailleurs remarqué que vos séances d'entrainement causaient un certain remous. Aussi me suis-je de protéger les tentes autour des espaces d'entrainement. » Répondit Frederick.

« Hmm, je vois. Navré de t'avoir importuné de cette façon… » Chrom aller continuer mais fut couper par le brun.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir me rendre utilise. De plus, je me suis procuré des couvertures pour nous réchauffer la nuit. Celles-ci se déclinent en plusieurs couleurs. Choisissez la couverture qui vous plaira. Si je puis me permettre, le rose vous va comme un gant, Monseigneur. Mais vous souhaitez peut-être une couleur plus neutre… Essayons le bleu ! Voici. Acceptez également ces deux couvertures de rechange. » Dit-il en montrant plusieurs draps de différentes couleurs.

« Frederick, tu n'es jamais… fatigué ? Attends ! Pourquoi il y a une qui représente Naruko ? » Demande-t-il, rougissant un peu, voyant une image de la tacticienne dans une pose un peu haussé avec un regard gênée.

« Que dites-vous là, Monseigneur ? Je ne vis que pour servir. Et pour la couverture de Naruko, je penser qu'elle vous aiderez à mieux dormir, où alors préférez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ? Ah, j'oubliais… J'ai aussi pris des mesures pour remonter le moral des troupes. J'ai commandé à un artiste le portrait de Monseigneur en plusieurs exemplaires. Vous y apparaissez dans une pose osée : nu avec une épée, la mèche au vent. Sur chaque image figure notre nouvelle devise : {Tous avec Chrom}. J'ai jugé utile de faire accrocher ce portrait de vous dans chaque tente. Nos hommes ne manqueront pas d'adhérer à ce principe fédérateur. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Une seconde… Ne me dis pas… ?! Tu as suspendu ce portrait dans TOUTES les tentes ?! » Demanda Chrom avant de hurler inquiet, espérant que ce n'était pas vrai.

Malheureusement c'est vrai.

« Ne me remerciez pas, Monseigneur. C'est tout naturel. Bien, je n'ai fini avec mon rapport. Tâchez de vous reposer, Votre Altesse. » Dit-il qui commencer à marcher à la sortie.

« Fre… Frederick… ! Attends, il faut vraiment qu'on… parle. » Dit-il, mais son compagnon été déjà partie laissant le prince d'incrédule. « Diable. L'heure est grave. Il faut enlever ces portraits avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » Dit-il avant de Sortir de la tente rapidement afin de sauver sa dignité.

 **~ Avec Naruko et Lissa ~**

Les deux filles avaient le visage complètement rouges… pourquoi ? Eh bien, elles regardent actuellement une image de Chrom… nu, coller en face de leur tente.

« Chrom, je ne peux pas croire que tu es fait ça ! » Dit Lissa couvrant ses yeux avec ses mains dans l'embarra.

« Je… ne aura jamais pensé que Chrom aurait pu faire une chose pareil ! » Dit Naruko complétement absorbé par l'image.

Est-ce que l'image est fidèle au vrai ?

* * *

 **1 – Rasengan (Orbe Tourbillonnante)**

 **Classe : Ninjutsu**

 **Ce jutsu consiste à mettre en rotation avec une grande quantité de chakra dans le creux de sa main de façon à former une sphère parfaite, puis à l'écraser sur la cible qui tourbillonne, atterrit assez loin et détruit tout sur son passage. Cependant, un apprentissage en trois étapes difficile est nécessaire.**

 **1er étape : Rotation – L'utilisateur son chakra sur le creux de sa main qui tournée sur elle-même.**

 **2ème étape : Puissance – L'utilisateur augmente la rotation ainsi que sa puissance.**

 **3ème étape : Confinement - L'utilisateur doit combiner les deux précédant étapes dans une sphère contenue.**

 **Q1 - Dois-je mettre les stats de Naruko (seulement elle) ?**

 ** _Fin : Il n'y aura pas de stats._**

 **Q2.1 - Morgan doit-il être un garçon ou une fille ?**

 **Q2.2 - Et sa couleur de cheveux bleu, blond ou blanc ?**

 **Q3 - Devrais-je mettre les conversations de soutient comme Omake (scène drôle) ?**

 ** _Fin : Il y aura des Omakes._**

 **Q4 - Romances (sauf pour Naruko et Chrom).**

 **Homme :**

 **Basilio**

 **Brady**

 **Donnel**

 **Frederick**

 **Gaius**

 **Gerome**

 **Gregor**

 **Henr**

 **Inigo**

 **Kellam**

 **Morgan**

 **Lon'qu**

 **Owain**

 **Priam**

 **Ricken**

 **Stahl**

 **Vaike**

 **Virion**

 **Yarne**

 **Yen'fay**

 **Femme :**

 **Anna**

 **Cherche**

 **Cordelia**

 **Cynthia**

 **Flavia**

 **Kjelle**

 **Laurent**

 **Libra**

 **Lissa**

 **Lucina**

 **Maribelle**

 **Miriel**

 **Nah**

 **Noire**

 **Nowi**

 **Olivia**

 **Panne**

 **Say'ri**

 **Severa**

 **Sully**

 **Sumia**

 **Tharja**

 **Tiki**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient à me donner votre avis.**


End file.
